Green Eyed Monster
by SadPanda13
Summary: Marisol has her eye on Brittany at the new dance class B teaches. Santana wants to go all Lima Heights on the girl but has given her word to Brittany not to cause trouble. Unfortunately S knows exactly what will happen to her if she does lose her temper again but her and this girl already have issues from the past. Brittana/Faberry. Rated M Contains D/D relationships/spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a repost of my original story from last year. I was told not to upload the whole thing at one time due to the rules on FF. Sorry I will get it all up asap. Thanks. **_

_**SadPanda**_

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee show.**_

_**This story contains a D/D established relationship, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M for later chapters.**_

_**Established Brittana AND Faberry relationships. All four girls are in this story although it is mostly Brittana.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 1 Game On Bitch!**_

Senior year was taking its toll on Santana. She was back on the Cheerios as captain and that meant putting up with all of Coach Sylvester's crap. The woman was clearly psychotic and the Latina was under constant pressure to be her minion. She had developed a conscience and it kept getting in the way of her duties to the devil's daughter in the red track suit.

There were only two real reasons Santana put up with all of Sylvester's shit. The first was that she really needed those National Cheerleading titles on her college applications. The second, and most important as far as Santana was concerned, she loved cheerleading. It had been her passion since she first cheered for the pee-wee football league when she was 7 years old.

She had idolized her older cousin, Carmen and wanted to be her when she grew up. Carmencita was 8 years older than Santana and a Cheerio and it was all Santana wanted from the first moment her cousin had come over her house in her red and white uniform and taught Santana and Brittany how to do a cartwheel.

Carmen was the only adult in her life that had time for her. She was patient and loving and let her little cousin tag along with her and her friends. Santana felt cool hanging with the older Cheerios' and they adopted her calling her poco maní, their little peanut. Carmen had accepted Brittany and her little cousin as a matched set and taught them all kind of "grown-up" things; cheer routines, makeup, clothes, swear words in two languages, and they both worshiped the ground Carmen walked on.

When Carmen was killed by a drunk driver her first year of college, it devastated Santana. She was inconsolable. It was also the start of some of Santana's anger issues. No one in their family mentioned Carmen again for a very long time and it infuriated Santana. She wanted to talk about what happened, talk about Carmencita, talk about her feelings, but she was shut down and shut out and her anger would boil over getting her in all sorts of trouble at home and at school.

Santana felt very alone in a world without her adored Carmencita in it, loving her, listening to her and supporting her. She had turned to Brittany for comfort and from then on, the blonde dancer became her heart. Without Brittany, she didn't think she would have survived that awful first year after Carmen's death.

Carmen had been a kind person as well to everyone she met. She was the captain of the Cheerios her junior and senior year, it was one of the reasons Santana had wanted it so badly, and she banned any of her girls bullying anyone at the school.

Every time Santana put on the red Cheerio's uniform she thought of Carmencita and worried about how disappointed she would be in her little cousin for not only allowing bullying but participating. It weighed heavily on Santana. Of course, Carmen didn't have Sue Sylvester to put up with, but Santana was sure Carmen would not have let a little thing like Sue stop her from being nice.

Santana was very stressed about her grades as well. With Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel all going to school in New York, the raven haired brunette was working hard to push her grades where they needed to be to go to NYU with Quinn. They had all been making plans on sharing an apartment in the city and starting their new grown up life outside of Lima. Since Quinn had started dating Rachel, the four of them had become quite close friends and Santana only wanted to kill the Hobbit half of the time instead of all of the time.

Santana was feeling the strain of Glee Club as well. They all wanted to win Nationals so they had tried to heal the wounds between the members and pull together as a family.

The last and biggest stress in Santana's life was Brittany. Since being publicly outed, Santana and Brittany were a couple and everything was wonderful. The only problem was with two very busy schedules the lovers were finding it hard to find time just for the two of them alone.

Brittany and Quinn didn't have the kind of money that Santana and Rachel would have come Fall. Santana knew Britt had some chance of a dancing or perhaps cheering scholarship but not enough to live in New York and go to school. Quinn had given up cheerleading but she was in AP classes and very near the top of the class and could probably come up with a scholarship but she was in the same boat as Brittany, especially since Russell had cut his daughter off.

The two blondes put their heads together and decided to teach dance classes a few evenings a week to make extra money for New York. It seemed like the perfect idea as both were extremely talented dancers.

Santana was completely on board and even tagged along to help once in a while. That was when she met Marisol and everything changed.

Marisol was part African American and part Latina and full 100% sex on wheels. She was smoking hot and she was on fire for Brittany. Marisol would show up for every dance class Britt taught and hang on her every word. She would ask for special help and of course Brittany would always give it.

The tall blonde dancer did not believe that Marisol was hitting on her and she and Santana had argued a few times over the caramel skinned beauty with the haunting green eyes. Santana knew girls like Marisol, girls who had no morals, who didn't respect relationships and she was furious with the special attention her girl was giving Marisol.

It was not a matter of not trusting Brittany. That completely went without saying. The problem with having a sweet innocent naive trusting soul like Britt as your girlfriend is she took everyone at face value and trusted everyone; even girlfriend stealing puta's like Marisol. Whenever San brought it up, Brittany would laugh that musical laugh that melted the Latina's heart and roll her eyes and assure Santana she only had eyes for her.

Santana didn't like the situation, she didn't like Marisol and she so did not like being patient but she gave her word to Brittany that she wouldn't do anything to mess up the dancing gig that the two blondes had going on. The beautiful brunette swallowed her anger and figured that Marisol would eventually show her true colors to Britt and that would be the end of that.

One cold and rainy Saturday afternoon, Quinn, Rachel and Santana were sitting in the Coffee Bean talking and hanging out waiting for Brittany's class to end. They were going to head to the mall and have some lunch and catch the new romantic comedy they all wanted to see.

They were all enjoying a pleasant relaxed afternoon and Santana was feeling good today and looking forward to some sneaky sexy times in the movie theater with her love.

As they were laughing and talking, the bell rang on the door of the coffee shop announcing new customers. Santana had her back to the door and was facing Quinn and Rachel who immediately went still. The look on the Hobbits face was comical and Quinn raised one eyebrow in disdain so Santana turned around to see what was going on.

Marisol and Brittany had just walked in and Brittany had her arms wrapped around her student's waist and the other girl was leaning heavily on the blonde walking with the fakest limp that Santana had ever seen.

Santana's just glared at the puta hanging on HER girl, her eyes black with rage and growled a mean low guttural sound of pure anger. She could tell Marisol was getting ready to make her move on Brittany and it infuriated her.

No one took advantage of Brittany and lived to tell. Santana wanted blood. Quinn had seen the look before and knew that violence was soon to follow. The blonde reached across the table and touched her best friend's hand and cleared her throat.

Santana turned in fury at her friend and their eyes connected and the Latina saw understanding and support in the flashing hazel-green eyes and she took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down.

Quinn leaned forward and said conspiratorially, "San, I know you're right about this girl, but you still promised B you wouldn't do anything. You need to calm down. B would be so pissed if you went all Lima Heights on that girl."

"Q, she's trying to take advantage of my Britt Britt and I won't allow it."

Quinn nodded her head and sipped her coffee while Rachel nodded in sympathy, "So we find a way to keep an eye on her without Brittany being any the wiser."

San and Quinn both turned with shocked looks at the tiny brunette diva. What she had said was clear, concise and to the point. Rachel didn't do that very often.

Santana said in a low tone, "How do you recommend we do that?"

Rachel laughed sweetly, "Oh that's the easy part. One of us will always be at the dance studio, there are three of us and Britt teaches three classes per week. Quinn can just say she has work to catch up on at the studio, I can say I want to catch up on some dance moves, and you can just say you miss seeing Brittany and want to be there with her. Britt will never question any of our motives. Simple."

Santana and Quinn exchanged looks of impressed astonishment, "Simple and incredibly devious Hobbit, I knew there had to be a reason that Q liked you so much, I just assumed you were a hellcat in the sack."

Rachel turned a dark shade of scarlet that started at her throat and crept up past her ears, Quinn choked on her coffee and Santana just snorted out a laugh.

Brittany walked over to the table and planted a gentle kiss on the Latina's full lips, "Hi baby." Santana smiled gently up at the blonde falling into deep pools of blue.

"Mar sprained her ankle, I'm going to drive her home and get her settled and then I will meet you at the mall. I will probably miss dinner but I will be there in time for the movie."

Santana looked at Quinn who raised one eyebrow at her friend and nodded towards Brittany.

"You know what baby, why don't we skip the movie and I will drive with you, drop off Mar and then we can go to my house and just hang out together. We can get our mack on, besides I can't think of anything I would rather taste than you tonight." She leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on Brittany, keeping her eyes wide open and staring at Marisol.

She was letting the girl know that Brittany was hers and she better back the fuck off. The message was received but instead of defeat, Santana saw a challenge in the other girl's eyes. Marisol was not going to back off. Santana kissed her more passionately, clearly staking her claim.

Brittany giggled and grabbed Santana's hand, entwining their fingers, "that sounds so awesome baby; I am kind of tired today. Q? Rae? Are you guys sure it's ok with you if we skip the movie?" Brittany turned innocent eyes on her friends.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her newly acquired friend and said, "Perfectly sure Britt, go have fun with your girl!" Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, we'll see you later." She started to walk over to Marisol still holding Santana's hand.

Santana made the phone signal with her free hand and nodded at Quinn and Rachel indicating they should call her to orchestrate Rachel's plan.

The Latina walked over to her rival with Brittany and smiled a saccharine sweet and incredibly phony sympathy smile, "So Marisol, Britt says you sprained your ankle, that's awful. Let me help you."

"Right off a cliff!" Santana thought to herself as she helped the girl up from the chair and let the girl drape her arm over Santana's shoulder and her other over Brittany's shoulder.

The two dark beauties' looked at each other with distaste and distrust and Santana suppressed her sneer. She would not let Brittany see her intense dislike of the girl. She had a plan to teach this little puta upstart a lesson. "Oh yeah, game on bitch!" Santana looked at Brittany and smiled a genuinely sweet smile, as she pulled Marisol along roughly.

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains a D/D established relationship, which includes spanking and sex between consenting females. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. **_

_**Rated M. Established Brittana and Faberry Relationships in this story. Both couples will be featured.**_

_**Some sweet lady loving as a present for all of you this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2 The Calm Before The Storm**_

The drive back to Santana's house was silent except for the soft droning of some music playing in Brittany's car.

It wasn't the normal comfortable silence a long-standing couple would share. Santana reached over the center console and took Brittany's soft warm hand, "Hey, you ok Britt?"

The blonde dancer looked over quickly at the Latina, gave her a gentle smile and looked back at the road. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I feel bad that Mar hurt her ankle. Maybe the warm up wasn't long enough, maybe I was moving too fast for the class, maybe.."

Santana tugged gently on the blonde's hands interrupting her softly, "You're an incredible dancer and a great teacher and you care about all your students B. Sometimes a person just steps wrong and it's nobody's fault. I've done it." She was careful not to give voice to her suspicion that Marisol was faking for attention and sympathy.

"I guess, I mean I hate to see anyone get hurt. I'm probably just a little more tired than I thought. Cheerios practices have been so long and the dance classes are intense, plus Glee practice I guess I am really tired today. Maybe it's all just too much! Do you think the dance classes were a bad idea San?"

"I think they were a brilliant idea babe, we just need to make sure you're getting enough rest and relaxation time." Santana looked over and wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way sure to make Brittany giggle, "Then you, me, Q and the Hobbs can sit down and take a look at the warm-up routine as well and make sure it's solid, ease your mind a little. What do you think?"

"I think you always know just what to say to make me feel better." The blonde murmured lovingly, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"It's my job babe, as the woman who adores you, to make sure you always feel loved and special. You do the same for me every single day." Santana finished up feeling a little embarrassed at how mushy she sounded. It was worth it though as Brittany squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it sweetly.

The rest of the drive was spent in a more comfortable silence as Santana started to plan out a romantic and relaxing evening for her girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they got to the house, Santana directed Brittany to the recliner and headed into her spacious private bathroom just off her bedroom.

The Latina ran a nice hot lavender scented bubble bath for her dancer. Lit all the candles and turned on some soft relaxing music. Reaching over she turned on the jets in the tub that always eased her aching muscles. Sometimes Cheerios practice left her unable to move.

She led Brittany into the bathroom and gently undressed her much to the amusement of the blue eyed blonde. Britt loved the sweet romantic side of the black haired beauty that only she ever got to see.

Santana watched as Brittany lowered herself contentedly into the pulsing jets of hot fragrant bubbles, "Relax for a while babe, I'm gonna go make you a cup of that tea you love."

Ever since Rachel had introduced Brittany to her herbal tea with honey, the blonde couldn't live without it. Santana loved her coffee and thought the tea tasted like ass but her girl loved it and that was all that mattered.

She brought the steaming mug back into the bathroom and handed it to Brittany who sighed in contentment. Santana sat down next to the tub and the two made small talk while Brittany sipped her tea and relaxed.

"Want me to wash your hair for you babe?" Santana leaned over and whispered seductively into her girlfriend's ear smirking when she saw the shiver run through the blonde.

Brittany handed the mug back and lowered her head into the water wetting her long blonde hair. She sat up slowly as the drops of water rolled alluringly off her breasts and down her toned stomach. Her beautiful big blue eyes met chocolate brown ones in frank invitation, "You can wash whatever you want baby but don't you think you're a little overdressed?"

Santana smirked and rushed to disrobe, never one to turn down an invitation like that. The Latina folded a big fluffy towel and laid it next to the tub to kneel on. She grabbed the shampoo and poured out a good handful and started to massage it into the long blonde hair. Santana lingered for a while massaging her scalp and lathering up the suds. Brittany relaxed and allowed herself to be pampered.

The Latina ran her hands through long thick blonde hair, helping Brittany lie down to rinse out the shampoo. She reached over and gently hooked her left hand around the back of the blonde's neck and gently pulled her close for a kiss.

Brittany leaned into the kiss and deepened it. She sighed with pleasure and Santana moaned into her mouth. Brittany's tongue slipped out and tangled with Santana's in a familiar rhythm. The two girls took their time kissing deeply and passionately. They pulled apart slowly, coming up for air with eyes still closed as they rested their foreheads together gently, reveling in the love they felt for one other.

Santana reached over and grabbed the strawberry-kiwi conditioner and squeezed out a fair amount into the palm of her hand. She rubbed both hands together leisurely, never taking her eyes off of the blue orbs in front of her. Santana massaged the conditioner through the long silky hair, making sure not to miss a spot and paid special attention to the ends of her hair. She loved the smell of the conditioner; it was the scent of Brittany, the scent of love. The Latina peppered kisses along her girlfriend's jaw and nipped her way down the pale soft skin of the long graceful neck.

Santana slipped her hand into a powder blue chamois bath mitt and poured some bath gel onto it. She gently washed the dancer's shoulders and slowly down one arm and carefully washed her hands and fingers. She took the time between arms to kiss the blonde deeply and sensually and then did the other arm and fingers the exact same way. Kissing and sucking each fingertip, one at a time before soaping them up.

The Latina slid down to Brittany's breast and started to make soft circular motions around the now erect nipple. The blonde felt like every nerve ending in her body was tingling and she leaned back and moaned with pleasure at the sensation.

Santana moved over to the other breast and softly rubbed around the hard nub. She leaned over again still playing with Brittany's nipple through the bath mitt and kissed her hard. Brittany had no idea a bath could be so sexy and she was feeling the pulling in her lower stomach and the jolt at her center as Santana soaped up her breasts.

The beautiful brunette took the mitt and rubbed small circles in a line down to the incredibly flat abs of her athletic and toned girlfriend. She hesitated at her stomach and Brittany jerked her hips up and begged, "Please San, lower."

Santana chuckled, "Patience love." She skipped down to the long toned legs and soaped them all up, washing every inch of luscious leg that seemed to go for miles. Santana loved those legs, especially when the blonde wrapped them around her head during their marathon love making sessions. Tonight was about pleasuring and relaxing her sexy blonde cheerleader.

When Brittany's lovely body was covered in soap, Santana reached up and grabbed the long handle of the hand held shower head and made sure the water was nice and warm. Santana didn't want her girl to get chilled. She put the shower head on a gentle flow and started to rinse the conditioner out of the long blonde hair. Using the thumb of her free hand to rub relaxing circles on the blonde's temple, she planted a little kiss on her cute nose.

When the water ran clear, Santana leaned in and pushed the lever to stop the jets and start draining the water out of the tub. She turned the shower head up a notch to a gentle pulse and guided the flow over Brittany's still sensitive breasts. Brittany was starting to squirm and Santana loved the little moans and pants she was eliciting from her lover. She could feel herself getting increasingly turned on just by the noises Brittany was making. She was getting incredibly wet, and not from the shower.

Santana turned the pulse up a little higher so it was just slightly harder than before and cleaned the soap off of the blonde's legs. She discarded the bath mitt, shaking it off onto the bathroom floor and used her hand to slip two fingers between the wet curls. Brittany squeaked a little as Santana's nimble fingers found their mark and started circling around her clit.

With her other hand she slowly brought the pulsating spray slowly up to where her fingers gently parted Brittany's nether lips. Santana circled the spray around the hard nub at Brittany's center deliberately avoiding direct contact. She directed the spray up and down her slit, teasing her clit and backing off again. Brittany was alternating between moans and whimpers and pleas of, "Harder San, harder."

Santana took her time building the tension and pleasure in the blonde, working her up until Brittany was begging for mercy, begging for release.

The Latina turned the shower head up until the pulse was almost pounding and started up her slit again; parting the lips wider with her fingers, just touching the bundle of nerves that was now a hard nub and then flicking the spray back off again.

Brittany's hands were gripping the side of the tub, her knuckles almost white and she was lying all the way back and thrashing her head from side to side, "Oh god, oh god baby, harder, harder, harder."

San looked into blue eyes that had darkened with pleasure and lust and started flicking the pulse directly onto Britt's clit and off again, on again and off again, over and over again.

Water was spraying all over the bathroom now and Santana was as wet as Brittany was in more ways than one.

The brunette watched carefully as the blonde's ab muscles tightened and she started panting and gasping in a way that told Santana that Brittany was close to release. Careful not to place the pounding pulsating water directly on her clit she came as close as possible and threw her head back, arched her back, and screamed Santana's name over and over again. Brittany was grasping the side of the tub so hard, her knuckles were white. Her toes were curled and her face was flushed red.

Santana watched as Brittany rode out her orgasm until she slumped back completely spent. Her chest was heaving, her thighs were quivering and she had a sensuous satisfied smile on her face. The Latina shut off the water and stood up to grab a big soft fluffy towel.

She helped Brittany stand up and started to towel her girl off. She noticed Brittany's legs were really not ready to support her yet and mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. Santana grabbed the flannel ducky pajamas she had purchased specifically for Brittany and helped the blonde into them.

She led Brittany into the bedroom and under the covers of the oversized bed.

Brittany was spent, she felt utterly exhausted and her body tingled all over. It was the most delicious feeling in the world. She felt the cool comfort of the expensive cotton sheets and beckoned for Santana to join her.

Santana knew she had a pond on her bathroom floor and the walls were soaking wet and her Mamí would kill her if she knew she went to bed without cleaning it up, but she had a drop dead gorgeous blonde cheerleader in her bed for crying out loud. The brunette quickly pulled pajamas on and jumped into bed without a second thought about the state of the bathroom. Besides her parents wouldn't be home for days, the bathroom would be pristine by the time her Mamí got home.

Santana snuggled up behind the blonde, who turned and snuggled her face into the side of Santana's neck. The Latina rolled over onto her back, taking the blonde with her. The blonde wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's chest and shoulder and dropped one of her incredible legs over Santana's thighs.

The brunette gently kissed her girlfriends forehead and whispered, "How are you feeling now babe?"

The blonde chuckled and murmured sleepily, "Incredible baby, simply incredible, god, I love you San."

"I love you too, B! Sleep well angel." Brittany was already snoring softly into her girlfriend's neck in peaceful slumber.

Santana smirked and looked up to the ceiling, "And thank god for whoever invented the pulsating shower head." She closed her eyes and drifted off to a happy peaceful sleep herself.

_**Let me know what you think! Next chapter, Marisol makes a move and a jealous Santana makes a big mistake…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee**_

_**This story contains a D/D established relationship, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M.**_

_**Established Brittana/Faberry relationships, both featured.**_

_**Chapter 3 Strike Two**_

Santana's incredibly relaxed mood after last night's love making session with Brittany came to a screeching halt when she walked out of the bathroom after her shower to find the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Marisol.

"How is the swelling? Any discoloration? Yes, definitely keep it wrapped and keep applying ice, yes 20 minutes on and 20 minutes off."

Santana stalked into the walk in closet and mimicked, "20 minutes on and 20 minutes off, keep it wrapped, fucking bitch!" The Latina was more than aggravated, she knew Marisol had been an athlete, she knew how to treat a sprained ankle without calling Britt for advice. It was just part of her helpless act that was seriously grating on San's last nerve.

She dressed slowly and tried to get her anger and irritation under control. She didn't want to stir up trouble and stress B out especially after she seemed so relaxed and peaceful after yesterday.

It was just sometimes the tall blonde dancer could be so naïve about people. Not everyone was all pure and sweet like Britt was. Santana just wished Britt could see Marisol had other plans for the blue eyed blonde that included dancing but more of the horizontal mattress mambo kind than anything else.

The whole situation was infuriating Santana Lopez; she was used to protecting what was hers. This Marisol was a sneaky bitch and Brittany had completely fallen for her act. To top it all, Brittany had already warned Santana on more than one occasion to stay out of it. Overtly defying B would lead to all kinds of trouble, the kind the dark haired beauty was trying not so patiently to avoid!

They were supposed to meet Q and Rachel at the Lima Bean for coffee this morning and Santana was grateful for any distraction from thinking about pounding in Marisol's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday actually went well and Santana had a lot of fun in Glee so she was quite relaxed driving Brittany to the dance studio: Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays being the blonde's days to teach classes.

Brittany was in back setting up for class when Marisol walked into the studio and smirked at Santana who was the only other one there.

Santana was determined to keep her cool so she merely nodded and looked back to the stack of CD's she was looking at before Marisol entered.

Marisol had other plans. Everyone knew of Santana's temper and part of the plan was to make Brittany angry enough at the brunette to dump her. Then Marisol planned on waltzing in and picking up the pieces along with one very sexy, tall, cool, blonde dancer. She could handle Santana she thought, that part of the equation was a piece of cake. All she needed to do was get Santana to attack her in front of Brittany and the blonde would be hers.

Noting that Brittany was nowhere to be found, she sidled up to Santana and started pushing her buttons, "Wow, every time I turn around I see you Lopez. Always when Brittany is around as well, afraid of something?"

Santana inwardly seethed but ignored the girl.

"Now that I think of it, when it's not you with Brittany it's your two loser friends; Fabgay, the whore trying out for the Teen Mom show and her big nose loud mouthed Jew friend Berry."

Santana slowly set the CD she was holding back on the table and counted to ten in her head. She closed her eyes and thought of Brittany's reaction to her shutting this bitch's mouth for her but she had never let an outsider attack Q. The hobbit was part and parcel with Q by extension; no way would she let that comment pass, "Seriously Alvarez? A low class little puta like you calling Quinn Fabray the whore? I heard the dudes at Carmel invented a new sexual position called the Alva after you. It requires the suerte chica to lay face down and wear two bags on her head, in case the first one rips." She casually turned back to the CD's and started browsing through them again.

Marisol leaned forward and hissed at Santana, "If you're so worried about losing your girl, why don't you just put a collar and leash on her. Huh Lopez, makes the bitches easier to control."

Santana swung around and got inches from Marisol's face, "You ever refer to Brittany as a bitch again and I will wipe that smirk right off your fucking face."

Marisol had planned it perfectly as Brittany walked out just in time to see Santana all up in the other girl's face. She couldn't hear what was being said but she recognized when San was about to go all Lima Heights on someone and moved quickly to intervene, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing Brittany, it's nothing; I just don't think I can be here when she is here anymore." She said pointing to Santana, screwing up her face and forcing a look of fear, she burst into tears and grabbing her gym bag she quickly left the studio.

"What the hell did you say to her Santana!" Brittany turned to her girlfriend disapproval clearly written on her beautiful features.

"Oh please tell me you didn't fall for that bullshit she just pulled. I've seen better acting on those cheesy telenovela's mi abuela watches every day. Santana was starting to realize a little too late she had been setup big time, "Seriously B, did you even notice she wasn't even limping when she stormed out?"

"I am so disappointed in you San, I asked you at least twice to stay out of it and let me handle Marisol! I don't need a bodyguard and I cannot understand how you can still be jealous when I have told you over and over that I am not interested in anyone but you. This is not just a job for me Santana, this is what I want to do with my entire life! I don't really need you threatening every client that looks at me. Can you imagine the reputation the studio would get if you go around punching every attractive woman that comes to me for dance lessons?"

"I didn't start anything with her Brittany! I was minding my own business when she started shit with me!" Santana said hotly.

Brittany crossed her arms and searched Santana's face, "I believe you, I trust you, but you can be overprotective. Can you honestly tell me you didn't threaten her?"

Santana opened her mouth to protest and then closed it quickly, damnit she had been totally outflanked by that fucking little…..

"I'm sorry B, I totally should have just kept my mouth shut and walked away when she came in. I didn't mean to cause you trouble and I respect that you want to be a professional dancer, I won't do it again, I promise."

"Thank you, I accept your apology but it is Marisol you need to apologize to!"

"No way, you didn't hear the things she said to me and the things she said about Q and Rachel." She sputtered indignantly.

"You're right Santana; I didn't hear her say a thing. So call me when you have apologized to Marisol for threatening her."

"You can't be serious, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that I asked you to let me handle Marisol and clearly you don't trust me or think me capable of handling myself. I am going be dancing for a long time Santana, I will be around attractive men and women all the time, around people who find me attractive as well. How are we going to survive as a couple if you don't trust me?"

Santana found herself at a loss for words. She looked helplessly at Brittany clearly in despair, "I love you B and I do trust you, always, it's whores like Marisol I don't trust, she's manipulative and…."

"So you trust me but you think I am too stupid to see through someone trying to manipulate me?"

Santana looked horrified, "Madre de Dios, I NEVER said that! I don't think you're stupid, I think she's manipulative."

Brittany shook her head in aggravation, "Marisol Alvarez is not the problem here! Your jealousy is! We have zero chance of a happy life together if you don't get it under control. I love you and only you. That will never change but I will not be with someone who doesn't respect me or trust me. Go home Santana and think long and hard about the future you want with me. Call me when you've apologized to Marisol." Brittany walked off sadly with tears in her eyes.

Santana felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. She had been totally played. That fucking little bitch had set her up. She and Brittany were destined to be together forever. Santana was seeing red so she decided to go home before she committed justifiable homicide.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel opened the door to find a wild eyed Latina on her doorstep and she freaked out and slammed the door back shut again with a loud squeak.

"The fuck Berry?" Santana stood there rubbing her nose.

The diva put on the chain and opened the door carefully a crack, "First of all, who are you angry with?"

A loud string of curse words in Spanish erupted from the Latina and all Rachel could make out was Marisol Alvarez. Making up her mind, she closed the door, unchained it and opened it back up to allow Santana entrance.

"What happened San?" Rachel said sympathetically.

After Santana had told Rachel the whole sad tale, including Brittany's demand she apologize to Marisol, the diva was beside herself with anger, "That horrible, horrible girl! You're right San, she totally set this whole thing up, what an evil despicable worm of a girl!"

The taller brunette just looked on in amusement as Rachel huffed and puffed and paced the floor and uttered completely benign and rather amusing threats. It was actually the only amusing thing that had happened to Santana all day.

"Berry, sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet already."

Rachel came back and sat down next to Santana on the couch. She put her hand on her friend's knee in sympathy, "It drives me crazy! You know how beautiful Quinn is, and how both men and women want her. It makes me feel so insecure, I know I'm not pretty and it scares me that she is going to find someone better than me."

"Quinn loves you! And I will deny saying this, but you are pretty Rachel and you're talented and loyal and fun albeit a little crazy honestly."

Rachel smiled up at her friend, "Don't you see San, that's what Britt is saying to you; she loves you, only you because you're you! You are more than enough for her but she can't deal with you losing it every time someone shows an interest in her."

"I know, Britt said I thought she was too stupid to know when she was being manipulated but that's not it Rachel, not at all! She is good, through and through, she only sees the good in people. B trusts people even when she shouldn't and has been hurt in the past. I have always looked out for her, how do I just stop doing that now?"

"You don't but you let her handle the people like Marisol that will come and go because they have no chance with Brittany. The only one who can ruin things with Brittany is you San!"

"Fuck my life, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Santana! Language already!" Rachel admonished.

"This means I have to apologize to that puta or risk losing Britt!" Santana moaned putting her aching head in both hands.

"Unfortunately, I think that's accurate Santana, I really don't see any way around it." Rachel sympathized, "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Fuck that, B didn't say I had to do it in person, I'm calling the bitch. You can be my witness if that's ok?"

Rachel nodded her agreement.

Santana pulled out her cellphone and dialed Marisol's number that she had stolen from Brittany's cell phone the other night. She put it on speakerphone and waited until Marisol answered and put her finger to her lips letting Rachel know to be very quiet.

"Alvarez, it's Santana." She said smoothly.

"What the fuck do you want Lopez?"

"I wanted to apologize for threatening you at the dance studio." The Latina spit out through gritted teeth.

Marisol started laughing at Santana, cackling was more like it Rachel thought.

"Oh Lopez, this is priceless, did the little woman make you call and apologize? You are more pussy whipped than I thought. It is going to be so much fun when I take your girl from you. I thought it would be a challenge but honestly, it's almost too easy."

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry for threatening to cut you. Oh wait, I only thought that. Anyway, have a good day now Alvarez." Santana hung up before the other girl had a chance to speak.

"I admire anyone who can get in a few good threats while actually issuing an apology. You really have to teach me some of your tricks." Rachel said in complete admiration.

Santana chuckled wryly, "So you heard me apologize if Britt checks with you and you'll leave out the threat parts?"

"Of course Santana I am not stupid you know and I am on your side here!" The diva huffed.

Santana got up to leave and slowly turned back around to Rachel, "Thanks for letting me in tonight and letting me talk it out with you! I'm starting to see what Q sees in you Berry!" She smiled sweetly taking any sting out of her words and quickly left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana was sitting on Brittany's front door steps when the exhausted dancer got home from class. Brittany was not surprised to see Santana there.

She parked the car and got out slowly and headed up towards the front door, steeling herself for whatever her girlfriend was going to say. Her head said she had to stay firm but her heart just wanted to reach out and hold her girlfriend. Santana looked like someone kicked her puppy.

Before Brittany could say anything Santana spoke up, "I apologized to Marisol for threatening her and I did it nicely, you can ask Rachel is you don't believe me."

Brittany was taken aback and stopped walking, "I don't need to check with Rachel, if you say you apologized I believe you."

"You were right, Marisol is not the problem, my jealousy is and I'm sorry if you felt I didn't trust you or thought you couldn't handle things. I just, I don't know B, you are the most important person in my life since Carmen died and I just feel sometimes like I need to protect you from the world, like I wish I was old enough or good enough to have protected Carmencita."

"Oh baby, Carmen was killed by a drunk driver; there is nothing you could have done." Brittany wrapped her girlfriend up in a warm loving embrace.

They stood there holding each other both remembering the older girl they both loved so much.

Finally Brittany pulled away and looked Santana straight in her eyes, "I don't expect you to be perfect honey and I know you're gonna slip up. I really don't want to have to talk to you about Marisol or your jealousy again or there will be consequences and you will not like them. Do you understand me Santana Maria Lopez?"

"I know." Santana acknowledged, "I know I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was in person. I also wanted to let you know I apologized to Marisol already. I gotta get home. I love you B." She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on soft lips.

"I love you too baby!" Brittany gently kissed her girlfriends sweet lips back, "Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow."

With that Santana headed home determined not to screw up with Brittany again but across town Marisol Alvarez was fuming and plotting.

**I want to punch** **Marisol myself but a showdown is coming...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains a D/D established relationship, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M.**_

_**Chapter 4: Nobody Messes With Santana Lopez**_

The next morning Quinn picked up a still infuriated Rachel for school. She spent the entire ride to school listening to Rachel plot the downfall of one Marisol Alvarez.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Quinn shut off the engine to the car and turned to her girlfriend, "Rachel, I am only going to tell you this once. Stay out of this; it is between San and Britt. I know you have good intentions but you are just going to accidently muck things up and you're going to make an enemy of Marisol, piss off our two best friends and find yourself over my knee."

Quinn noted the mutinous look on her girlfriend's face, "I mean it Rach," the blonde said sternly, as Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine but consider yourself warned."

Rachel huffed, "Ok, I'll stay out of it but Santana is only being a loving protective girlfriend. You didn't hear Marisol on the phone last night Quinn, she is evil!"

"She is, which is why you are not going to piss her off and you are going to stay far far away from her and if Santana was smart she would do the very same thing."

They walked into school hand in hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rachel thought about it all morning and finally decided she would stay out of it but only after a small short conversation with Brittany and surely Quinn couldn't object to that.

She spotted Britt going into the ladies room alone and quickly followed her in, "Hey Britt." She said innocently.

"Oh hey Rach, how are you this morning?"

"I'm a little concerned about Santana."

Brittany immediately turned from the mirror with a concerned frown on her face, "What's wrong with San, is she ok Rach?"

So Rachel proceeded to fill Brittany in on what happened between Santana and Marisol at the dance studio and on the phone, only leaving out the part where Santana made a vague threat.

Britt leaned back against the sink with her arms crossed, "I know Marisol is trouble but she's a paying customer Rach. She's actually not a bad dancer and of course she can flirt all she wants it will get her nowhere but I had no idea she was so insulting about you and Quinn."

Rachel nodded and said, "Clearly she is trying to goad Santana into starting something. Her hope is to break you two up so she has a shot at you. I also think those two have some bad blood between them anyway. It almost seems like Marisol is doing this more for the pleasure of hurting Santana than getting you, no offense Brittany."

Brittany waved off Rachel's apology, and thought to herself, Rachel had to be right; this just seemed too personal between the two girls. Now she was more determined than ever to keep the two Latina's as far apart as possible.

The tall blonde thanked her little brunette friend and headed back to class. She wanted to talk to Santana but hadn't seen her yet today which was very odd actually.

Santana meanwhile was over in the AV room talking to Lauren Zizes explaining about Marisol and how she was going to protect Brittany no matter what the personal consequences to her.

"C'mon Zizes, sure you hate me, everyone does, so fucking what? You got geek moves I don't have and I need Alvarez' Facebook password and I know you can get it for me. Name your price?"

"No way, go get Jewfro to do your dirty work!"

"He has no ethics and no discretion, I know you have both, c'mon it's for Britt!"

Lauren thought about it for a minute, "Fine I'll do it but for Brittany, not for you and besides I actually hate that Alvarez bitch more than I hate you! Case of Dr. Pepper, case of butterfingers and some mallomar cookies!"

Santana smirked, "Deal!"

"Meet me in the library right before lunch and you'll have your password!"

Santana was going to make Marisol Alvarez' life a shit sandwich without even touching her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany texted San questioning if she was at school. Santana assured her she was and everything was fine. She had been working on a project but she would see her in 3rd period like always.

The next of Santana's list was Puck; she needed him for a little dirty work as well. Puck just so happened to have an old friend from Hebrew School who went to Carmel with Alvarez and had been unceremoniously dumped by her in public.

She had another ally in her destroy Alvarez without touching her plan. After conferring her plans to Puck she headed off to 3rd period to meet up with Britt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The password from Zizes worked like a charm and Santana got into Marisol's Facebook page and posted to all her friends a fake note describing her painful burning and itching hemorrhoids. Santana then changed Marisol's password. It would take her awhile to be able to change her status but she wouldn't even notice it for awhile as she was going be busy being a smurf.

Puck's friend hid an exploding die pack in her locker and it worked perfectly going off at just the right moment leaving Marisol Alvarez with blue die all over her face that would take days to wash off.

But the cherry on the top of the shit sandwich was the dead and disgusting carp that was put in Marisol's little yellow sports car. It was a perfect sunny day and it would get to be at least 150 degrees in the sealed car. That fish would be in there undiscovered for at least 4-6 hours ensuring it would take weeks and professional intervention to get the stench out of her car and everything in it.

All without laying one single finger on Marisol Fucking Alvarez. Santana smirked to herself, it had taken her hours to find just the right dead fish and she had to let it marinate for a few days before she could spring her plan.

She was surprised Rachel agreed to help her so she slipped her car keys to Rachel as soon as Rachel and Quinn parted. The diva drove to Carmel early, planted the fish and got to school by 2nd period. Britt and Quinn were none the wiser. Today was going to be a perfect day.

Santana sat in 3rd period smirking as she thought to herself, "Nobody plays Santana Lopez for a fool and nobody makes Santana Lopez look like a pussy in front of her girl either!"

She saw Brittany staring at her so she quickly wiped the smirk off her face and started taking notes. Brittany knew that look and she knew nothing good was going to come out of that smirk either.

She started to get angry as she thought, "You better have listened to me and stayed away from Marisol Alvarez or you are in serious trouble."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Brittany was teaching class and was actually surprised Marisol didn't show up, she didn't strike her as the kind of person to give up easily.

When the class took their break, Britt was drinking water when she heard two girls talking about Marisol's Facebook page and how funny the post was. Brittany walked up to the two young girls and took the phone and saw the status herself. She also saw the picture someone took of her blue face and Brittany totally understood Santana's smirk all day long.

To say she was angry would be an incredible understatement and Santana Maria Lopez was going to have some very serious explaining to do later.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel, Quinn and Santana were sitting in the Coffee Bean having coffee and talking when a seriously pissed off Marisol Alvarez burst through the front door, blue face and all.

Spotting Santana she screamed at her, "You fucking bitch!" She proceeded to curse Santana out in Spanish and English much to the amusement of everyone in the coffee shop.

Rachel was quite amused herself, she waited until Marisol got closer to their table and she said, "God Marisol, what is that smell? You smell like rotting fish, they do make a number of suitable feminine hygiene products that can help you with your little problem."

Everyone howled but Marisol was not amused. Putting two plus two together she figured out that Rachel Berry had planted the fish and she lunged for her throat but Quinn was too fast for her. She pinned her arms behind her back and attempted to remove her from the coffee shop. Santana had gotten up to help Quinn and protect Rachel when Marisol broke free and threw a punch at Santana.

That was all Santana had been waiting for. She attacked. Alvarez' friends grabbed her and Quinn and Mike grabbed Santana. Tina removed Rachel from the middle of the brawl. They got everyone out before any major damage occurred and Quinn assured the barista she would make sure any damages got paid for so the police didn't get called.

Marisol's friends had piled her in the car and left and Quinn had Rachel and Santana sitting on the curb. Santana had a bruised cheekbone and a fat lip but Marisol looked so much worse and rather ridiculous all in blue.

Brittany pulled up and she was furious and when her fiery blue eyes met suddenly fearful brown all her worst suspicions were confirmed; Santana was behind all the crap that happened to Marisol today. She had deliberately defied Brittany and had gotten into a fight and was hurt on top of it.

Santana saw the look on Britt's face and knew she was in huge trouble. They had talked about this.

Quinn knew Britt wanted to speak alone to San and she most definitely wanted to speak to her sneaky little diva. If she had anything to do with today, her cute little ass was in very big trouble.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains D/D established relationships, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M**_

_**Mostly Faberry action in this chapter! All Brittana in the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 5 The Plot Thickens**_

The hazel eyed blonde had Rachel by the elbow and was practically dragging her to the car, "Call your fathers and tell them you are staying at my house tonight."

"Quiiinnn?" Rachel whined.

"Don't Rachel, just don't. We spoke just this morning about what was going to happen if you got involved in this spat. You were warned."

"I was not especially involved; I merely helped a friend with some logistics." Rachel prevaricated.

"For God's sake Rachel, you stuck the corpse of a rotting carp in Alvarez' car, then you mocked the psycho about it until she physically attacked you! Yes or No? You either did or didn't! And before you answer, you might want to remember the penalty for lying as well!" Quinn stopped walking abruptly, turned to her girlfriend, crossed her arms and shot an eyebrow up to her hairline and glared at the diva.

Rachel looked physically uncomfortable as she shut her eyes for a minute to try to figure a way out of the trouble she had so suddenly found herself in.

"I'm waiting; it was you, wasn't it that put the fish in her car? Which means you had to have left school property without permission. You could have been caught for that, you could have been caught by Alvarez or her goons breaking into her car. Damnit Rachel, you could have gotten in serious trouble or really hurt. Don't you ever think of consequences?"

Rachel was squirming a little and was damn sure thinking about consequences now as she nodded yes to her girlfriends questions, she was so sure she wouldn't get caught.

"We'll talk more at home. Go wait for me in the car please; I need to talk to B." Quinn was furious with Rachel. The girl never thought things through. She didn't think what could happen when she sent Sunshine to a crack house. She didn't think what could happen stuffing the ballot box during class elections. Even after being warned by Quinn she didn't think twice about helping Santana and pissing off Marisol Alvarez. Oh that girl was in so much trouble when they got home.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn watched her sulking brunette girlfriend walk to her car then turned to speak privately to Brittany. She wanted to make sure her best friends were going to be ok. "You know B that skanky Alvarez started this a long time ago right? This was bound to happen eventually."

Brittany sighed, she was so sick of having to defend herself and her actions and her irritation with Santana, "I hardly think Marisol Alvarez hitting on me required this type of pay back, do you?" The tall blonde spat out more than a little irritated with her friend.

"Damn B, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about 6th grade cheer camp." Quinn scoffed.

Brittany turned to her friend and said a little more patiently, "I didn't get to go to 6th grade cheer camp that year, remember my Oma was sick and we spent August in Holland? Besides what does that have anything to do with what happened today?"

Quinn furrowed her brow and a rubbed the space between her eyes with her forefinger, "Oh I totally forgot about that, I couldn't understand why you were being so nice to Marisol Alvarez." She said tiredly, "All this shit between San and Alvarez started the summer after Carmen died. San was a total mess but her dad made her go to cheer camp anyway. Remember how Carmen used to go and be a camp counselor and help us learn cheers and stuff every year? She was so awesome; I think I was a little in love with her. Sometimes it's scary how much San looks like her." Quinn said softly reminiscing.

Brittany nodded in fondness, everyone who met Carmen was a little in love with her, "I don't understand Quinn?" She was in a hurry to make sure Santana was alright.

"Alvarez tormented San for a whole week, it was ridiculous, she was jealous of San's looks, her athletic ability everything. It was just nonstop bullshit. San just ignored her. One night at dinner, San and I were sitting there with some other people eating and for some reason I could have sworn you were there, anyway, Alvarez is at the next table with her group when she says something about Carmen. She told the table that her old man, the cop, said that Carmen was giving her boyfriend a blowjob in the car and that's why they didn't see the other car coming. She said when they found Carmen dead; she still had the guy's dick in her mouth."

Britt looked sick, "That's a disgusting lie, Carmen was alone in the car coming home from the library and got hit head on by a drunk driver!"

Quinn continued, "I know that and you know that and San knows that but Alvarez knew it would make San crazy! It did too, she jumped over the table before I could grab her and she just totally kicked her ass! The camp called her dad and made him get her and take her home. Mr. Lopez was awful to her in front of everyone. Yelled at her and said how Carmen would be so ashamed of her and how he was ashamed of her. Santana was so embarrassed. That was the last time she ever talked about Carmen with me. I've tried but she just clams up whenever I mention her. Alvarez got sent home for fighting too and her parents took her out of cheerleading!" Quinn turned to Brittany with sudden clarity, "S never told you about that did she?"

Brittany shook her head sadly, "No but my Oma died in August, and when I got home I was still pretty upset about that and I never even asked San how her summer went."

"It's not your fault she never told you B, besides we were all snotty kids back then, well me and San anyway," She smirked at Brittany, "You've always been nice to everyone. She really should have said something when all this started up again. I mean at first San and I didn't even recognize her, she looked so different, we didn't realize it was her! San was just crazy jealous that this hot chick was hitting on you. Once San figured out it was Marisol Alvarez, she just went a little loco, you know?"

"Yeah, but honestly Q, I'm not really sure I gave her a chance to tell me everything that was going on. I kind of got all pissed at her and acted just like her dad did. I thought it was just her being all possessive and overprotective and jealous like always." Brittany said sadly looking over at Santana sitting alone on the curb holding an ice pack to her lip.

"Well, that's between you and San but even if you had given her the chance to open up and talk, I doubt she would have told you. You told her to stay away from Alvarez and you told her to let you handle it and she didn't. To me, it's really just that simple." Quinn finished sternly.

Britt smiled fondly at her lifelong friend, "I know that's how you see things Q and I respect that but I always have trouble seeing things as black and white just as much as you have trouble seeing things in rainbow colors."

"Even if I am a big old lesbo? Is that what you mean?" Quinn smirked and gave Britt a playful shove.

Britt playfully shoved back, "Yeah that's exactly what I mean!"

The two girls grinned at each other and hugged, "Go get your girl!" Quinn whispered in B's ear.

B whispered back, "Don't be too hard on yours!" Quinn just snorted in amusement.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Britt walked over and sat down on the curb next to Santana. She reached over and moved her black glossy hair off her beautiful face and inspected it carefully, "that cheekbone looks painful, here let me."

The tall blonde took the ice pack and gently applied it to the bruise. She also took the paper towel San was holding and gently dabbed at her fat lip, "How badly are you hurt?"

Santana scoffed, "I've been hurt worse at Cheerio's practice. I'm fine. You should see the other guy!" She said trying to lighten the mood but Brittany was not amused.

"Too soon huh?" San muttered. Brittany leaned over and kissed her shoulder, "It will always be too soon for that one babe! C'mon let's go." The tall blonde stood up and offered her hand to Santana and pulled her up to her feet, "My parents' took Kristen and went to my Aunt's for the week, let's go to my house and talk."

Santana followed Brittany to her car.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Rachel were at the Fabray house and in the blonde's bedroom. Rachel was in a pair of Quinn's pajamas and standing with her nose in the corner fidgeting.

The blonde was on her bed finishing her homework when she noticed her girlfriend fidgeting, "You need to stand still Rachel." She said firmly. The singer knew that tone and stilled immediately.

Rachel exhaled loudly for the second time in 5 minutes. She had already been standing there for a good 15 minutes and Quinn showed no sign of being done with her homework.

The blonde let her girlfriend fret in the corner for another 20 minutes and then slowly put her school books away and closed her laptop and put it on her nightstand, "Rachel, come here please."

The diva left the corner and came to stand in front of Quinn who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Rachel cleared her throat and huffed. Quinn was in no mood for any diva-tude tonight so she quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her swiftly down over her lap.

Rachel squeaked indignantly, "Quinn, you can't do this here and now, your mom is downstairs."

Quinn laughed, "My mom is passed out downstairs and in her condition Rachel I assure you she wouldn't hear the second coming of Christ. We will be just fine."

Rachel mumbled under her breath, "Easy for you to say." Quinn planted a firm smack on the back of her pajama clad rear, "What did I warn you would happen if you got yourself in the middle of the battle between Santana and Marisol?"

Rachel looked down at the carpet from her vantage point and said softly, "You said I would wind up over your knee."

"And you understood what I meant by that?"

"Yes Ma'am, that I would be spanked if I interfered."

"And after my warning you still chose to get involved, didn't you Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head yes. The blonde landed another hard firm smack on the brunette's backside.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said loudly landing another smarting swat causing Rachel to jump a little in surprise.

"Yes Ma'am, I got involved even after you warned me not to." Rachel sniffled a little, there wasn't a lot of pain but it was extremely embarrassing and she had been here before so she knew the pain was coming.

"Why?" Rachel wasn't used to such short succinct questions when she was in this position so she answered without thinking, "I didn't think I'd get caught."

Quinn stifled the laugh that almost escaped her with a cough and forced the smile from her face but it was hard, the little brat over her knee sure had her adorable moments. Quinn landed another firm smack.

The blonde patted Rachel's backside, "Lift up Rachel." The brunette lifted her hips and Quinn reached up and swiftly pulled down the flannel pajama pants and her panties in the one quick yank.

She started spanking instantly, three smacks to the left cheek, then three smacks to the right, then three to the left thigh and three to the right thigh and then she repeated the process, "You're just lucky that I stopped Alvarez from beating the crap out of you!" She said firmly keeping up her punishing cadence.

Rachel muttered between squeaks and whimpers, "I'm not feeling very lucky tonight." Quinn smothered another grin and amped up her efforts, making sure the diva knew she was being punished.

The diva had a very low pain threshold to begin with and started wiggling and squirming trying to move out of the way of Quinn's punishing palm. The blonde was very talented at what she did and just pulled Rachel by the waist tighter into her own midsection without missing a beat. Rachel was kicking harder and managed to kick off both her pajama bottoms and her underwear.

Rachel started begging and pleading and promising to be good, Quinn stopped the hand spanking. It had only been about three minutes or so but Rachel felt like it had been three hours. Her backside had a nice hot glow to it and it was starting to burn. The blonde stood her up in front of her between her thighs, "Do you know why I was so adamant you stay out of this and why I am so upset that you didn't listen to me?"

The singer looked up at her girlfriend blushing deeply and looking puzzled, "It's not just because it was none of my business and because I disobeyed you?"

Quinn reached out and put two fingers under Rachel's chin and lifted until hazel eyes looked hard into the deep chocolate expressive eyes of the girl she adored, "No Rachel, it's because Marisol Alvarez is a mean, spiteful, nasty, evil, vindictive person who has no problem hurting people for sport. I've known her all my life and she hurts people with words and with her fists. You are a kind decent person and you could never understand what she is capable of, but I do, and I was trying to protect you. Now because of your direct involvement with that stupid fish stunt, you have a target on your back and I am going to have to get involved and make sure she leaves you alone and THAT does not make me happy and THAT is why you find yourself in the position you are in tonight young lady."

Rachel looked down at the carpet as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn resisted the urge to smother the petite girl in her arms and protect her from the world, unfortunately they weren't done here tonight, "Rachel go to my dresser and grab the oval wooden hairbrush from the top drawer, you know where it is."

"Quinn please, not that awful thing, I promise I will listen to you from now on." Rachel was really crying now as she threw her arms around Quinn's neck. She had only experienced that hairbrush one other time and it was just an awful experience.

"Now Rachel, this is really not open for discussion." Quinn said as she gently disentangled Rachel's arms from around her neck and helped her to her feet.

Knowing this was a losing battle and she would just make it worse for herself, Rachel walked over and grabbed the hairbrush and quickly came back and handed it over to Quinn. The blonde patted her thighs and Rachel went back over with dread.

Without words Quinn started to administer the worst part of the spanking. Each loud crack of the wood on Rachel's poor pink backside was immediately drowned out by Rachel's loud cry and followed by a drumming of her feet on the bed's mattress. All Rachel would think was, "OW" She really had no other coherent thoughts.

Quinn wasted no time in delivering the appropriate punishment making sure not to miss the delicate sit spots, she wanted Rachel to remember this next time she didn't heed Quinn's warnings. Instinctively Rachel tried reaching back to protect her poor battered rear but Quinn was way ahead of her and caught the hand in a gentle practiced move and held it in place at her side.

As soon as Rachel's loud cries turned to heartbreaking incoherent sobs, Quinn knew her contrite little diva had reached her limit. She set down the hairbrush and lifted Rachel up easily and gently to a sitting position on her lap. The brunette complained loudly when her bright red bottom made contact with Quinn's jean clad muscular thighs but she was held into position anyway.

Rachel snuggled up into Quinn's chest while she was held and rocked and the blonde rubbed her back in a soothing manner. When Rachel had calmed down sufficiently, Quinn pulled the covers back and helped Rachel into the bed in a prone position. She gently pulled the covers up over her sore bottom and up to her shoulder's.

Rachel mumbled, "don't wanna go to bed yet, not tired."

"I know sweetie!"

"Quinn?" The brunette mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Quinn replied quietly.

"I'm really sorry." Rachel said her voice teary and sad.

"Shhhhh baby, it's all good, you're forgiven. You know how it works, we start over fresh."

The blonde stayed next to her girlfriend on the bed and kept rubbing her back soothingly and within minutes the little diva was out like a light.

Quinn leaned over and smoother the dark thick hair out of Rachel's face and kissed her tearstained cheek gently. She really was the most adorable brat on the planet sometimes.

She got up and put the hairbrush back in the drawer and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was seated in Brittany's kitchen scarfing down her third banana Popsicle, there really was nothing better or more soothing for a fat lip than a banana Popsicle.

She kept sneaking little glances at Brittany waiting for the yelling or lecture to start but her blonde girlfriend just sat at the table sipping her herbal tea and watching her girlfriend an amused look on her face.

"B? You're kinda freaking me out. Aren't you going to yell or something?"

"Probably tomorrow but tonight I am just really glad you're not seriously hurt!" Brittany said seriously, "I had a long talk with Rachel today at school and she told me about the phone conversation with Marisol and how she set you up." Santana stopped slurping the Popsicle in surprise and just stared at Brittany, "Then I had a long talk with Q and she told me all about 6th grade cheer camp."

Tears sprung instantly to Santana's coffee colored eyes and she broke eye contact with her girlfriend, "She shouldn't have told you about that." Santana said angrily.

"You're right, she shouldn't have. You should have." Brittany said gently.

"Am I still in trouble?" Santana asked sharply.

"You might want to rethink the tone Santana." The beautiful brunette looked down contritely; Brittany really didn't deserve the attitude.

"To be honest, I need to think. I just got a bunch of new information that I really should have been told awhile ago when all this nonsense between you and Marisol started back up again. On the other hand, I expressly told you to stay away from her Santana and you completely ignored my wishes. What happened today was really ridiculous San and I'm really upset about that. I know for a fact that right this minute Rachel is getting her backside tanned by Q for her part in this fiasco after Quinn warned her to stay out of it. I'm not sure how fair it is that Rachel is being punished for this and you get off scot free."

Santana had forgotten about poor Rachel and felt instantly guilty thinking about the spanking the diva was getting tonight because of her.

"So I want to take tonight to make sure you're ok and really think about everything that's happened. You know we setup these rules and they've worked for us babe. So I hesitate to do something different but I want you to really think about it and tell me what you think should happen."

San looked at her girlfriend in complete shock. Brittany was the disciplinarian. That was just the way it worked. When she was in trouble it was usually pretty clear it was deserved. She wasn't sure how she felt about having to decide on her own punishment.

Brittany stood up and took Santana's hand, "Come on baby, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and I can just imagine you are as well. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Santana stopped and pulled Brittany close to her, "I love you baby, so very much."

Britt leaned forward and kissed her nose, "I love you too San, but no matter how cute you are tonight, I am still not happy with your behavior." She smiled and led her girlfriend up to bed.

_**To be continued….. would love to hear your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains D/D established relationships, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M**_

_**Chapter 6 The Breakthrough**_

Brittany tossed and turned all night long. She usually had no trouble deciphering when an important rule had been broken and when a punishment was due. She understood her role in Santana's life and hopefully her future. Brittany couldn't envision life without her Latina beauty in it. After all, the extra job at the dance studio was for THEM, for their future together in New York City.

The blonde didn't take her role or responsibility lightly either. It could be a heavy burden at times. It killed her, the times she took Santana over her knee and made her cry. Brittany and Santana had come to this agreement about domestic discipline freshman year. Both had agreed to the terms of it and both felt it had saved them and their relationship.

That's why the tall blonde couldn't understand the hesitation now, "Damn Q and Rachel!" Brittany thought, "It was all so clear before without these new complications."

She carefully got up out of bed and made sure to tuck pillows in front of Santana to spoon with. Brittany needed time to think and that was only going to happen if the brunette stayed asleep. She would never figure anything out if she had to make decisions looking at a barely dressed Santana with bedroom eyes and just fucked hair. The Latina had used that stalling tactic on her lover a few times in the early days of their arrangement, trying to get around B's anger and irritation and it had worked. Until the day Brittany figured out what Santana was doing and let's just say, it wasn't a happy or comfortable day for Santana or her tanned, toned backside.

The blonde started the coffee pot and sat down at the kitchen table with a frustrated huff. Thinking about bedroom eyes and tanned, toned backsides was not helping at the moment.

Brittany made a cup of sweet light coffee and sat back down, "Rules had been broken; she had gone after Marisol with very little provocation no matter what Rachel thought. Being Santana Lopez she had gotten her revenge in a sneaky, mean and utterly amusing manner. The dead fish was pretty funny if she was honest with herself. The point was Santana was told point blank to stay away from Marisol Alvarez on at least four occasions. She had completely disregarded Brittany's wishes." Britt took another sip of the soothing beverage, "So why was this so hard? It had to be Carmen." That was what was holding Brittany back. She alone knew the devastation Carmen's loss had been to her girlfriend. The Lopez family never allowed a healthy open discussion on grief or loss or love or any important feeling for that matter.

"What was done is done, you pull yourself up and you move on!" That was the Lopez way. It just didn't help a young emotionally vulnerable 12 year old child deal with the sudden loss of one of the most important people in her life. Not that they didn't love their daughter, they did, but they were an emotionally closed off group and excessive feelings were not acceptable.

Brittany was only 12 years old herself and had just come home from burying her grandmother and had not noticed Santana building the rock fortress around her heart until much later. By then, it was too late, the Latina locked up her pain, fear and feelings tight in her heart buried behind that rock fortress guarded by a wide moat and the dragon that was her anger when it exploded.

Without the rules and the consequences to rein her in, Britt often wondered if Santana wouldn't have wound up in jail by now, having seriously hurt someone. That was something she knew Santana would never be able to forgive herself for. The brunette often regretted her violent outburst and angry hurtful words towards others.

Yet, the horrible lies Marisol had told her friends about Carmen made Brittany shake with anger. She had been a sweet, beautiful, chaste young woman who loved everyone she met. It was a real loss to the world that such a good person with such potential had been taken so young. It angered Brittany to hear how her memory had been defiled. She could only imagine the rage Santana felt. She worshiped Carmencita. Her cousin walked on water in Santana's eyes.

Still, Marisol had made those remarks when she was a 12 year old immature, insensitive, spoiled, jealous little girl. She had not made them yesterday. In a moment of clarity, Brittany realized it still boiled down to Santana's jealousy and overprotective nature where the blonde was concerned.

Santana had told Brittany many times that she was her heart and soul. How she wouldn't have survived Carmen's death at all without the sweet blonde in her life.

Britt suddenly realized she owed it to Santana and Carmen to keep up her end of the bargain. They were not 12 years old anymore and as spiteful and awful Marisol Alvarez was, Santana's actions were premeditated. She had been warned repeatedly to stay away from the other Latina and let Brittany handle her advances. Carmen would not have approved of Santana's actions. She would have been very disappointed in fact to have been used as a reason to fight.

Her emotions settled as she reached her decision. Santana still needed to learn that there were healthy ways and unhealthy ways of dealing with anger. Beating people to a pulp, discussing made-up hemorrhoid issues on hacked Facebook accounts, exploding die packs and dead stinking rotting fish definitely fell on the unhealthy side of things and Santana knew that.

A chuckle escaped her as she remembered the picture of the ranting blue faced girl. She would really need to get that under control before talking to San. Then when she thought about Rachel being talked into planting let alone touching a disgusting dead fish she actually started to laugh out loud.

The dancer thought and not for the first time, how rich they could be if they could find a way to harness the criminal genius mind that her girlfriend possessed.

As hard as this punishment was, it was the right thing to do and if she had to tear up the brunette's backside every single time she gave in to her baser nature than that is what she would do because Brittany knew Santana needed her and counted on her. She had let her down in the past but she would never do it again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up alone, in the blonde's big bed and was immediately anxious. An irrational feeling of fear of abandonment washed over her making it momentarily difficult to breath. Her stomach fluttered in panic and she sat up and looked around.

Calming down upon realizing where she was, she got up in search of her girlfriend. When she got to the stairs landing, she heard the blonde humming softly and peeked around the corner. Her girlfriend had that big, huge, fat cat Tubbington on her lap and was stroking him absent mindedly as she stared out the kitchen window humming.

The cat was clearly thinking bird buffet as he too was staring out the window at the bird feeder attached to the kitchen window as his tail switched back and forth.

San walked over careful not to startle her lover and kissed her gently on her head, "Been up long babe?"

"Not that long, coffee is done, want some?"

"I'll get it, Mr. Fat Cat looks too comfortable to disturb." She said sarcastically. San and that cat had a definite love-hate relationship going on. They both resented the attention the other got from the tall gentle blonde. Although, the brunette would never admit being jealous of a stupid cat, she still felt she had been there first in the girl's affections.

Britt chuckled with affection and cooed nonsense at the cat as she gathered him up in a big hug. Mr. Tubbington looked at Santana with disgust and stalked off to the living room to lie in the sunshine by the big bay window.

"What did I do?" Santana huffed and Brittany laughed out loud, she found the rivalry for her affections between the brunette and her cat very amusing. Neither was subtle about it and quite frankly it was adorable if not disturbing.

The blonde looked at Santana was unabashed love and said, "Are you awake enough to talk yet this morning?"

Santana felt the anxiety return to her stomach and chest and hit her like a sledgehammer. She nodded yes and sat down at the table across from Brittany.

Brittany reached across the table and held Santana's hand, they both needed physical contact but especially at times like these, "What do you think Santana?"

Immediately Santana's wall came up and she got defensive, "What I think is for some reason, you don't want to make this decision and so you're putting it on me to give yourself an out. I don't need your pity about 6th grade camp." She spat out bitterly.

Brittany released Santana's hand and leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine, I'm taking the decision back, you know the rules and you broke them. You knew what would happen if I found out about yesterday but you chose to act like an immature, irresponsible child anyway. I'm very disappointed in your actions and I know Carmen would be as well. She would never have condoned your behavior yesterday and you know it."

Santana knew Brittany was right. Carmen would have been very upset with her. She would have wanted Santana to forgive the other Latina.

"Please go up to the bedroom and get ready for your punishment."

Santana was a little stunned at this turn of events. This was not what she expected at all.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Thirty minutes later Brittany entered the bedroom and found her girlfriend in the corner with her hands stiffly at her side. She had controlled her anger that had arisen in the kitchen and was calmer now and ready to proceed.

"Santana can you grab the paddle out of my closet please, you know where it is."

Santana grabbed it out of the walk-in closet and came back and reluctantly handed it to her girlfriend, "I'm sorry about what I said in the kitchen, it wasn't fair of me."

Brittany's looked up in surprise at the dark chocolate eyes that shimmered with honesty and tears, "Thank you San but actually there may have been some truth to what you said. I don't like the way you said it but I have been avoiding this but not out of pity. More out of empathy, because when I heard what she said about Carmen, I wanted to beat the shit out of her myself."

Now it was San's turn to be surprised.

Brittany sat down in her big overstuffed chair and patted her lap, "Let's get this over with.

Santana fought with going over like a child but out of respect for Britt she reluctantly did.

"You understand why this is happening?"

"Yes Ma'am I do."

"Good, then I guess there is nothing more to talk about." Brittany started hand spanking over Santana's pajama bottoms.

It stung a little but not much more. Santana was a little confused. Brittany was a talker, she wanted to be firm but fair, she didn't feel it was right not to discuss everything and make sure they were on the same page. This abrupt spanking was not the norm.

Santana remained stoic through her warm-up. Brittany stopped and tugged down both pajama bottoms and panties in one practiced motion. Santana always felt so exposed laying there bare like this, the anxiety of what was to come one of the worst parts for her.

Brittany gave her no quarter and hand spanked her thoroughly until the brunette was a dark rosy color all over her backside and was finding it hard to remain still. Tears trickled down her face in pain and humiliation that once again she had disappointed Brittany and acted out. Brittany picked up the paddle and started spanking in a firm rhythm giving the Latina no chance to escape.

She was paddling first one side, then the other, then the painful sit spots and Santana was writhing and kicking and crying. Brittany was determined to help Santana see why her behavior was so wrong. Despite Brittany's heartbreak with each sob from her girlfriend, she remained steadfast.

Suddenly Santana thought about Carmen and how Brittany was right, she would have been not only disappointed but ashamed as well. Santana felt a pain in her chest and all of a sudden she was no longer over Brittany's knee getting a well deserved spanking, she was in her kitchen watching her mother answer the phone and fall to the floor screaming. She saw her father rush in and beg her to tell him what was wrong. She heard the wails and screams and the words, "Carmen es muerta."

She couldn't breathe it was happening all over again. Carmencita was dying again right now, right in front of her and she started to struggle hard against Brittany trying to get up, trying to run. This time she could do something; this time she could change the outcome. If only she was stronger or braver. She could protect Carmen. Then for a moment in her head Carmen became Brittany. She could hear screaming and was surprised it seemed to be coming from her. Then she saw Carmen again and Brittany was gone. The brunette felt like she was going crazy. Santana twisted and struggled until she found herself on all fours on the carpet and she was screaming, "Carmen, no, don't leave me again!" Over and over again.

Suddenly Brittany realized what was happening to her lover and she dropped down to kneel beside her, "talk to me baby, talk to me, what's happening."

Santana looked up at Brittany with the most heartbreaking look, "Oh God, Britt, Carmen is dead, she is really gone and she is never coming back." And threw herself into Brittany's arms sobbing hysterically.

Britt rocked her back and forth and smoothed the dark wet hair from her forehead and kissed her over and over as she comforted the broken girl in front of her.

It had finally happened, Santana had broken over Carmen and maybe now she could heal. Britt realized her comment about Carmen being disappointed and the spanking had been the catalyst to Santana's breakthrough and she looked at the ceiling and thanked Carmen who she was sure was still watching over both of them.

_**To be continued…. Thoughts? Comments?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains D/D established relationships, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 7: Starting to Heal**_

Brittany sat on the floor rocking and comforting her lover as Santana continued to cry out her grief and pain. She was afraid to interrupt her girlfriend's grief, so she just rocked her and soothed her and murmured comforting sounds and kissed her temple.

The beautiful brunette settled into sniffles and soft shudders and Brittany knew she had to be exhausted after everything that had happened this morning, "Baby? San, I want to get you into bed. You're completely exhausted, I can tell."

Santana gripped the blonde's shirt tighter and frantically climbed further into her lap. "I'm not leaving baby, I am staying right here with you for as long as you need me! Ok?"

Brittany felt Santana's slight nod against her chest and tried to stand up gently pulling her girlfriend with her, "That's it baby, c'mon, let's get under the covers and we can take a nap. This has been a really rough day for you with everything that's happened."

Without letting go of the tanned beauty in her arms, Brittany reached over and flipped the covers back and helped Santana crawl into the bed and helped her get settled on her stomach, mindful of her still red and sore looking backside, "I'm gonna run to the bathroom and grab some of that aloe cream to rub on you, I'll be right back." Brittany said starting to stand up from the bed. The Latina grabbed her shirt and wouldn't let go. "It'll make you feel better, less sore?"

Santana tightened her grip and whimpered softly, so the blonde relented and sat back down on the bed, her back against the headboard. Santana wiggled up so her head was firmly in Brittany's lap. The dancer started running her fingers through the thick jet black hair in a soothing manner she knew always calmed her lover down.

Within a few minutes of Brittany's caresses, Santana fell asleep. Brittany noticed her breathing got slower and deeper and knew she had drifted off. The blonde stared down at the love of her life and her heart filled to near bursting with love, compassion and hope.

She had never thought after all this time that San would ever fully mourn or heal from her cousin's death. It was the source of most of her anger and most of her dysfunction dealing with difficult emotions. It was like she became trapped as that angry 12 year old and never learned how to process any feelings besides anger.

The one exception was love, Brittany felt blessed that Santana felt love. Although it was for the most part expressed privately or only around their closest friends Brittany didn't care, she got the love of the most important person in her life. That made them both happy and to Brittany, Santana's happiness was all that would ever matter to her.

The blonde was worried as well. She had seen Santana cry after being disciplined, she had seen her cry when she was drunk and she had seen her cry when she was so angry she was pacing the floor and ranting Spanish obscenities. Brittany had never seen her girlfriend broken and she had no idea what to do about it or how to help her through it.

What if this breakthrough made everything worse, what if Santana withdrew into herself and changed? What if the Latina blamed her and didn't love her anymore? That thought caused the blonde's heart to clench tightly and painfully in her chest and made breathing difficult.

Santana moaned fitfully in her sleep, clearly dreaming something painful pulling the blonde from her disturbing thoughts, so Brittany leaned over and rubbed her back gently, "Shhhh baby, it's ok, I'm here, just a bad scary dream, everything is alright." The blonde cooed into her girlfriend's ear softly until the Latina settled back into a more peaceful sleep.

Watching Santana suffer like this was so difficult for the dancer. She knew logically that San had made her own choices about disregarding the rules and tormenting Marisol and clearly nobody could have prevented Carmen's death. Still, anger can be irrational and completely illogical when you love someone and you are watching them hurt.

Brittany was starting to get really pissed off at Marisol Alvarez and her sneaky bullshit and the way she badmouthed Carmencita. Now that she knew the whole story, the blonde could see that Marisol had singled her out and flirted with her to torture Santana. It didn't excuse Santana, Rachel and Puck's behavior but it still made Brittany furious.

She was dropping Marisol from dance lessons and if it cost her the teaching job, then so be it! The Latina would always be her priority, always! She realized some of the mistakes she had made in dealing with this situation and it saddened her as well. Brittany was nothing if not optimistic and she trusted her instincts where Santana was concerned. They had never let her down. They would deal with this like they always did, together and one day at a time.

The blonde let her head fall back against the headboard with a soft thud, if only crystal balls were real like she used to believe. She was exhausted herself, so she scooted down carefully until she was spooning the brunette and snuggled up into the side of the brunette's head and laid her chin on her shoulder. She wrapped her toned arm around San's middle and pulled her gently back into her middle. Chuckling softly as she heard Santana sigh in contentment, Brittany closed her eyes and joined her girlfriend in a much needed rest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up with the safe feeling of her girlfriend wrapped around her. She had her hand over Britt's pale one on her stomach and she could feel the soft sweet breath on her neck. Santana tried to shift but their legs were entwined and when she moved, Brittany instinctively just pulled her closer and held her tighter.

The Latina felt more rested but her eyes felt swollen and rough like she had rubbed sand in them. She had a headache she knew was from crying and her backside throbbed with what later today or tomorrow would be a dull ache. It was hard for Santana to believe she had completely come unglued like that. It was not her style at all but the really weird thing was her memories of that day didn't feel like a memory it felt like she was there and it was happening all over again. She had lived through losing Carmen once, she knew she could not survive that feeling twice so she panicked and freaked out.

She knew how lucky she was that Brittany was there for her when she broke down but she still felt some residual feelings of shame and embarrassment. The irony of that; feeling ashamed and embarrassed about grieving but not for getting spanked was not lost on her. It was actually because of having had that kind of intimacy with Brittany and trusting her so fully that the Latina's shame started to fade almost immediately.

Santana didn't know is she should wake the dancer or not. Brittany always went through her own mental and physical exhaustion after administering a spanking, let alone after dealing with whatever this was. Her stomach let out a long loud growl and Brittany started to stir as if instinctively she felt her lover's need for food even in sleep. The brunette rubbed up and down the blonde forearm softly, patiently waiting for the blonde to wake up.

"San, are you awake baby?" Brittany murmured sleepily.

"Awake and starving actually." Santana mumbled still not completely sure how to act yet. She would take her cues from the blonde.

Gently untangling herself from her girlfriend, Brittany sat up and scooted back up against the headboard, "Wanna shower first, maybe wake up a little more or is eating the top priority here." Brittany was trying to wake up and gauge the brunette's mood but she wasn't getting a clear signal yet.

"Will you shower with me?" Santana said softly like a small child and immediately Brittany picked up on her girlfriend's vulnerability and probable embarrassment about showing so much grief and pain in public.

"You know…" Brittany started cutely, "we could shower and eat all at the same time." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when the Latina looked back in surprise. Santana looked into crystal clear, calm sky blue eyes and all she saw was love and acceptance and at the moment lust.

In that moment both Santana and Brittany knew everything would be fine between the two of them. There was still love and trust and if anything a deeper intimacy between them. When their eyes met, both felt the peace and serenity that comes from being home.

The brunette smiled that slow, lazy, sexy smile that Brittany loved, "I need at least some peanut butter toast if you don't want me to pass out when I ravish you in the shower mi amor."

Brittany's beautiful eyes got wide and she scrambled to get off the bed, "What are you waiting for lazy bones, race you to the kitchen…."

Santana scrambled to catch the long legged dancer and groaned when her sore backside hit the mattress, "No fair, you cheater, I was all wrapped up in the sheets."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany got to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot as Santana limped into the kitchen wrapped in the bed sheets like a mummy. The blonde turned and leaned against the sink and pulled the brunette into her chest; the sheets falling to the floor in a jumbled mess.

Santana leaned up and kissed the blonde deeply and Brittany responded in kind. The kiss was perfect and passionate and San then nipped and licked her perfectly shaped bottom lip teasing the blonde as her hand found its way to the already hard pebbled nipple under Britt's pink silk pajama shirt. She rolled it between her left thumb and forefinger not altogether gently.

The blonde moaned deeply into Santana's mouth very nearly causing the brunette to come undone. Just thinking about getting her blonde off and hearing her moans had caused the Latina more than once to squirm on a hard desk seat during a boring class desperately seeking friction and release.

It was those days she could hardly wait to get Brittany into the Cheerio's locker room or the janitor's closet and ravage the blonde cheerleader bringing them both to a quick shuddering orgasm.

Brittany slowly lowered one hand down the brunette's front, slowly unbuttoning her pajama top as she went. She wanted her girl naked and fast. Sensing what Brittany was doing, Santana pulled the blonde's pajama top off over her head and let it fall to the kitchen floor. She started kissing her way slowly down the neck, sucking and biting her way down the chest, lingering on the perfect breasts. Santana was about to lick her way down over perfectly sculptured abs when Brittany stopped her gently.

Santana was kneeling on the sheets on the floor and looked up questioningly into worried blue eyes, "What is it Britt, are you ok?"

"I just want to make sure we are doing this for all the right reasons, not to escape feelings or prove anything to each other except our undying love?" Brittany said softly.

The dark, by now nearly black eyes of her lover filled with unshed tears of adoration, "No mi amor, this is just an expression of my eternal love for you. I'll tell you everything later when we are getting our cuddles on ok?" At Brittany's searching look Santana finished, "I give you my word of honor babe." That was enough for Brittany.

The Latina gripped the pink pajama bottoms and slid them in a slow seductive manner over perfect hips and dancer's thighs as Brittany carefully stepped out of them.

The Latina ran feather light lingering touches up and down Brittany's thighs feeling her shiver in delight and she started to pay attention to the girl's inner thighs; biting then licking then kissing all the way closer to her perfect center.

Brittany threw her head back in pleasure and gasped, "What happened to peanut butter toast first?"

Santana growled into Brittany's center which sent shockwaves right to the blonde's core, "Fuck the peanut butter toast, I got exactly what I want."

Both girls laughed as they lowered themselves down to the kitchen floor.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hours later both girls were still cuddled up naked on the couch wrapped only in the bed sheets and the afghan Brittany's grandmother had crotched for the couch back, "What time are your parent's due back Britt?"

Brittany turned lazily and looked at Santana, "Probably around midnight."

The Latina laughed, "Then we should probably straighten up and take this to the bedroom before everyone comes home and catches us again."

The blonde gently grasped the tanned wrist and stopped her from getting up off the couch, "Are you ok San, really ok?"

"I will be babe, I will be. I can finally think about Carmen without wanting to die, I know I can share stories about her now with you and Q without feeling like my heart would break. I'm still so sad she's gone but I have, don't think I'm crazy…" Brittany shook her head forcefully. "I have been feeling like her spirit all around me lately, like she's still here looking out for me." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh San, I feel her too, I was afraid to tell you, I thought it might cause you pain not comfort." Brittany finished in a rush of relief.

"I'm going to go home and talk to my mother as well, I want, no I need, to talk about it with her and she is going to talk to me this time." Santana said looking off into space, thinking about the phone call that fateful day, "It may help her with her pain as well, you think?"

"I do, but honey if she is not ready to talk you can't get angry and force her, you only could talk about it when you were ready."

"I know babe, but maybe now after so many years, if I open the door she may want to talk about it."

She leaned over and placed a gentle loving kiss on the blonde's perfect lips, "I love you Brittany!"

"I love you too Santana!" She stood up and started folding the sheet and afghan.

Brittany stood up and headed into the kitchen collecting pieces of clothing as she went, "Oh San?"

Santana peeked her head around the kitchen door, "Yeah babe?"

"You need to apologize to Q and Rach tomorrow."

Santana glowered, "Fuck, I thought you forgot!"

Brittany laughed sweetly and rolled her eyes, "Never about the important stuff San, never the important stuff."

_**To be continued…. Next up is a little Brittany and Marisol showdown… **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee.**_

_**This story contains D/D established relationships, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M**_

_**Chapter 8 Feelings, Nothing More Than Feelings**_

Brittany was standing at her locker leaning over looking for an assignment that was due first period. She felt someone come up next to her and expecting Santana she stood up smiling. Quinn saw her disappointment and laughed, "Expecting a certain brunette this morning were we?"

The shorter blonde was holding her books in front of her chest and leaned back against the other locker, "You're such a baby after you spank her, she loves you ya know, she isn't going anywhere."

Brittany leaned up against her locker next to Quinn and shrugged, "She usually texts me first thing in the morning but I haven't heard anything from her all day."

Concerned suddenly Quinn stood up from the locker and leaned close to Brittany, "did something unusual happen last night?"

Brittany struggled to look Quinn in the eye. She couldn't lie to one of her oldest and dearest friends but this really was not her story to tell, "Yes, something really unusual did happen."

"During the spanking?" Quinn whispered getting very concerned, "Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?"

The tall blonde cheerleader looked insulted, "I would never hurt Santana!" She said indignantly.

Quinn's eyebrow rose precariously in anger before taking a breath and reeling her feelings back in, she was still struggling to become a better person, "I didn't mean that you hurt her B, I meant her feelings or pride or something. I'm sorry if it came out wrong. I know you would never hurt her."

Brittany looked slightly mollified, "I can't tell you the details Q, it would be betraying her trust. It would be like you telling me one of Rachel's biggest secrets without her permission. You're her best friend maybe she'll tell you herself."

"Well at least give me clue, I can steer the conversation that way."

The cheerleader was getting irritated, "San is too smart for that Q, she'll know I told you something if you try to nudge it out of her."

Quinn fell back against the locker and banged her head against it in frustration, "Fine! She is too damn smart for her own good. Come on B give me a clue or I'm going to lose my mind today."

"All right, it was some feelings that came up about Carmen and she had a hard time with it. That's all I can tell you."

Quinn leaned in and hugged Britt gently whispering in her ear, "She is the strongest person I know B and with your love and my love and God forbid she would ever acknowledge it but Rachel's love and Carmen looking out for her from heaven, S will always be ok!"

Britt hugged her friend fiercely, "Thanks Q, I know she will I just can't help but worry, I love her so much and she's been through so much."

The warning bell rang and brought both girls back to the present. They both headed to class.

As soon as Britt rounded the corner she whipped out her phone and texted Santana.

**are you ok babe xoxo~ San's girl**

Unbeknownst to Britt, Quinn had done the samething.

**bitch ur late : ) ~ Q**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up with the worst headache she had since Puck's last party. She looked at her clock on the nightstand and saw she was running late. She grabbed her phone to text B and saw it was dead, she had forgotten to charge it last night, "Fucking great, just going to be a perfect day." She mumbled grumpily.

She walked into the bathroom and started the shower, a nice hot long shower could fix just about anything.

The Latina walked downstairs and was surprised to see her Mamí sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, "Why are you home?"

Gloria Lopez looked up from her paper and said sarcastically, "Santana how wonderful to see you, you're always so pleasant and cheerful in the morning. You're going to be late, mija."

Santana stopped her trek to the coffee pot momentarily to glare at her Mamí, "I'm aware." She said dryly.

She poured her coffee and sat down at the table and put her head in both hands and sighed heavily.

Gloria looked up concerned, Santana was not a morning person and never had been but she looked bad this morning and very unhappy, "Are you sick mija? Are you fighting with Brittany baby?" She asked worriedly, "You're not hung-over are you? You know how I feel about underage drinking young lady!"

Santana looked up and rolled her eyes, "No Mamí to all of the above, I just have a bad headache and I didn't sleep very well last night." She went back to sipping her coffee.

"Why don't you stay home today and take it easy, get some more sleep. I took today off too, we could go to lunch and talk, I never see you anymore mija and pretty soon you'll be off to college, getting married, having your own babies…" Gloria pushed back her feelings; the Lopez family didn't show feelings.

"Then I'll be dead and buried and it will be late to have the birds and bees discussion with me." Santana finished amused with herself.

"As if you still need that, I'm not a fool Santana."

Santana looked up in shock and saw dancing brown eyes and saw that her mother was not judging her just teasing her. She snorted and shook her head and thought she would get her mother back, "I haven't needed that talk since….."

Gloria's eyes grew big and she put both hands over her ears, "lalalalalalalalalala," she sang loudly, "I don't need to know this!"

Santana laughed evilly and got up to go back to bed, "Lunch sounds good Mamí, wake me up at noon? You'll call the school for me?"

Gloria shook her head, "Sleep tight mija, I will come wake you up in a few hours."

Santana got to her bedroom and found her phone still didn't have much of a charge, she saw the two texts from her favorite blondes and frowned at B's and snickered at Q's. She shot one off to B and the phone died again.

**bad headache bck 2 bed lunch w mami 2 talk :O / let Q know phone dying xoxo~ B's girl**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

Gloria shared her daughter's love of Breadstix so they headed there for lunch, both women diving into the free breadsticks.

The older Lopez had a vague idea that a mother /daughter talking lunch was a great idea but now across from her smart aleck daughter she had no idea what to talk about, "So, how is senior year going?"

Santana looked at her Mamí for a minute, she was still a beautiful woman and she had always felt loved by both her parents. They just didn't like to go into anything deep that required any heavy emotional involvement. Santana wondered if her mother had always been like that or was it a result of Carmen's death as well. She suddenly had a very adult thought, "Maybe her life wasn't the only one irrevocably changed by Carmencita's death." It was a new thought and the younger Latina looked at her mother more closely.

Gloria had a look of sadness around her dark eyes that seemed to always be there and sometimes San would see her mother staring off into space and wipe away a stray tear when she thought no one was watching her. Santana felt her heart grow softer towards her parents. She remembered being rocked when she was sick and sang to. Having bed time stories and sneaking late night snacks with her laughing father. They were probably as angry, sad and confused as Santana was about Carmen's sudden death.

The head cheerleader decided to take a chance and be honest for once, "It's been a hard year Mamí, a lot of stress. Being head cheerleader is hard and Coach Sylvester is muy loco, I have no idea how Q put up with her for so long. I would love nothing more than to quit but I want that scholarship. Some beautiful and completely evil bitch has been hitting on B and bad mouthing me and I'm struggling to keep my grades up and have time for any kind of social or family life."

Gloria's mouth formed a perfect O as she sat there looking at her daughter in complete shock. Santana was really talking to her like an adult. She was serious, she wasn't even smirking. The elder Latina shook her head and tried to form coherent thoughts, "You don't need that scholarship bebe, I promise we have enough money for any school you want and Brittany doesn't even see other girls, she only has eyes for you mija. That you should know by now." She sipped her water calmly wondering how she did.

"I know she doesn't but she is so trusting and this girl is very manipulative. Remember Marisol Alvarez?"

Gloria frowned at the familiar name but she couldn't place it.

"6th grade Cheer Camp?" Santana prodded.

Gloria's eyes widened, "The girl you fought with?"

Santana shook her head in agreement, "Do you want to know what the fight was about?"

The elder Lopez said thoughtfully, "Only if you want to tell me."

So Santana told the awful story that Marisol had told that day in the mess hall and why she had attacked and fought her. She was looking at the table as she told her awful story and when it was quiet for a long time she looked up into snapping, flashing, angry, brown eyes. Gloria Lopez in a fury was an intimidating sight.

"What an awful vicious lie, that is not what happened to our angel at all! No wonder you hit her, I would have hit her too. To say such awful things about our Carmencita. This, this, this... PERSON, is the one trying to seduce OUR Brittany?"

Santana smiled with love and pride, "Same one!"

Gloria spit out, "Puta!"

Santana grinned wider and said in agreement, "Skanky Puta!"

The elder brunette closed her eyes and sipped her water as she flagged down the waiter, "I'd like a glass of red wine please, Santana would you like one as well?"

Now it was Santana's turn to be shocked, "No thank you Mamí, it always... I mean I think wine might not be good for my headache but I would like some coffee."

The waiter headed off to get the drinks.

" Mamí?" Santana questioned hesitantly.

"Yes mija?" Gloria answered lovingly.

"I've been dealing with Alvaraz and it's brought up some stuff about Carmencita, you know feelings and nightmares and stuff. You and I have never talked about her and I miss her so much. Can you and I please talk about Carmen, please, I know it hurts, it hurts me too but I just need this and if you and I could, we don't ever have to talk about it again, we don't even have to tell Papí..."

Gloria had never seen her daughter ramble, ever, even as a child. She put her hands on the table and joined her hands together and put her chin in her hands as she observed the woman across from her. She wasn't a child anymore and she made a grownup request so it should be respected. Gloria didn't have the heart to turn her down, "Yes pretty girl, we can talk about Carmen today, I think it is about time we did, don't you?"

Santana couldn't believe her ears, her eyes filled with tears of love and gratitude and she didn't trust herself to speak so she just shook her head and smiled at the woman she was seeing with new eyes and new respect.

The two women leaned together in their first grown up lunch as mother and grown up daughter.

_**to be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N ~ Don't own Glee. This story contains D/D established relationships, which includes spanking. If you don't like this type of story or are under age, consider yourself warned. Rated M for content!**_

_**I have a few years of High School and College Spanish so forgive any translation errors.**_

_**Chapter 9 what goes around comes around!**_

Brittany hadn't heard from Santana after the quick morning text and neither had Quinn. She wasn't overly concerned; she just hoped the lunch with San's mother had gone well. The blonde dancer skipped out of Glee a little early. She wanted to stop and see Santana before she taught her dance class later in the evening.

As she was walking out of the choir room, Quinn held her phone up and shook it indicating for Brittany to text her later. The tall blonde shook her head in acknowledgement and smiled. Rachel watched the interaction with a puzzled look on her face, "What's going on Quinn? Is everything alright?"

Quinn turned to Rachel and casually put her arm around her shoulders and whispered, "B hasn't heard from S all day and she's a little worried." Rachel sat up quickly in panic but Quinn patted her back reassuringly, "It's fine Rach, S said her phone battery was dying and she had a headache. She probably just went back to sleep."

The petite diva looked unconvinced.

"Rach, it's fine, I promise. B is going to text me when she gets to Santana's house and I'll let you know what she says, trust me, OK?"

Rachel looked into Quinn's beautiful gold and green eyes and saw only honesty and love, "always beautiful, I will always trust you." She laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and listened to Mr. Shue ramble for another half hour perfectly content.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany walked into Santana's kitchen through the back door. Gloria Lopez walked out of the pantry carrying the makings for dinner in her hands, "Mija! Santana didn't mention you were coming over, can you stay for dinner?" She enveloped Brittany in a tender hug.

The tall blonde hugged Gloria back warmly, "Oh I can't Mamá G. I have to teach dance class tonight, I just stopped by to see if San was feeling better? Thanks for the invitation!"

Gloria rolled her eyes just like Santana often did, "Since when do you need an invitation mija? Tú eres parte de este de la familia!"

Brittany smiled widely and leaned over and kissed Gloria on the cheek, "Gracias Mamá G. I love being part of your family!" She headed upstairs to check on her girlfriend.

The blonde quietly entered the dark room and saw Santana curled up on her side cuddling a body pillow and completely out cold. She had the blanket pulled up under her chin and her coal black hair was spread out across the pillow her head lay on. She looked like a sweet innocent child, a sleeping angel. Brittany smirked at that thought and sat down at the desk chair to just stare at and admire the beauty of her peaceful lover.

Brittany was tempted to send Quinn a picture but didn't think the teasing the Latina was sure to receive would go over well. She just sent a quick text to their friend that Santana was well and sleeping soundly.

She noticed the time and quickly scribbled out a note about her dance class and ended the note with a declaration of her undying love and gently kissed the Latina's forehead as she placed the note on the pillow next to the brunette.

Brittany ran out of the house waving goodbye to Santana's mother. She didn't want to be late to dance class and hoped that Marisol Alvarez had the nerve to show up tonight so she could throw her out.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up feeling relaxed and relieved. Her headache was gone and she was totally rested. Her eyes fell on the note by her pillow and she stretched and smiled sweetly knowing Brittany had stopped by to check on her. She closed her eyes and brought the note close inhaling deeply, just getting a hint of the blonde's body spray made her feel loved and comforted.

She looked around quickly to make sure no one saw her do anything so lovesick and laughed heartily when she remembered she was completely alone. The head cheerleader realized she had just enough time to grab a bite of dinner and go pickup B at the dance studio. Quickly sending a text to Q to invite her and Rachel along, she jumped in the shower.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany tried not to let the absence of Marisol Alvarez distract her from her dance lesson. She tried to be a professional when she taught dance, it was her life's passion after Santana Lopez, but she was disappointed not to be able to tell the girl off in person.

She even wondered if she should have listened more closely to Santana's concerns about Marisol and it made her feel very guilty. The thought that she could have prevented the fight with Marisol in the first place made her stomach flutter with guilt and anxiety but it had all seemed to have worked out for the best. Santana had faced her feelings about Carmen and she had bonded with her mother and so once again good had come from bad.

Brittany just wished she had handled things better from the start. She resolved to do better in the future. It made her angry, and the blonde dancer rarely ever got angry, to think she had been unfair to the love of her life. She blamed herself, but she also blamed Marisol for her deceitful and underhanded behavior.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Rachel met Santana at the coffee shop and the Latina shared some of her recent feelings regarding Carmen, leaving out the emotional aspects of her breakthrough. She also shared about her lunch with her mother and how good it felt to talk to her woman to woman. Santana noticed Quinn look at Rachel hesitantly.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive going overboard about the talk with my mom." Santana said sincerely.

Rachel looked at her friend carefully, "I can't deny Santana, that it is painful to hear other people talk about their close relationships with their mothers. It reminds me of Shelby and her abandonment. It will probably always be painful for me," she leaned across the table and took the Latina's hand, "but I would never begrudge you a close and wonderful relationship with your own mother. Just because it's something I will never have doesn't mean I'm not very happy for you; I hope you know I mean that with all my heart!" The diva felt her eyes filling with tears as she squeezed her friend's hand and cleared her throat.

Quinn looked at her oldest friend and smiled gently, "Really S, we are very happy for you. We all loved Carmen and she deserves to be remembered and talked about with love. I'm so glad your mom was willing to talk to you about her."

Rachel smiled as well, "She sounds wonderful San, I wish I had met her. From what Quinn says though you are the spitting image of Carmen. So I do feel like in a way, I know her just a little."

Santana looked at her friends and felt their love and compassion. Today had been a pretty great day.

"Let's go get Britt Britt and catch a movie or something!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany had finished the class and was straightening up the studio and putting supplies away when she heard the bell above the door jangle. Expecting Santana, she turned with a smile on her face, "Hey sleeping beauty…" She stopped dead seeing Marisol standing shyly in the doorway.

"Hi Brittany, I wanted to say I'm so sorry for missing so many classes…"

The blonde cut her off, "Cut the crap, Marisol, I know the truth about everything. What you said about Carmen to San in 6th grade cheer camp, how you befriended me and flirted with me just to get under her skin, how you provoked her, how you treated her when she apologized, all of it."

Brittany watched a sweet, shy and innocent Marisol turn into the hurtful deceitful person Santana had been dealing with, in an instant. It was a startling transformation for the blonde who couldn't fathom deceit or understand hurtful games.

"You really are as stupid as people say you are!" Marisol walked closer to Brittany, "I mean, sure you're attractive, but why on worth would I want Lopez' sloppy seconds. Who knows what diseases that slut has!"

The tall blonde dancer felt the familiar jolt of pain at being called stupid and her anger flashed bright at hearing the girl's insult towards Santana, but she was more grateful her girlfriend had not been present to hear any of it, "Tell me why you would want to keep hurting Santana, it's been over 6 years since cheer camp, you were children!"

"Santana!" Marisol spit out the name like it was something distasteful, "Always riding on the coattails of that stupid goody two shoes cousin of hers. That's why she's head cheerleader today, not because she earned it, because of Carmen. She always had it so easy because of St. Carmen, what a bunch of bullshit that is!"

"Easy?" Brittany said in a shocked tone, "She lost one of the most important people in her life; she loved Carmen like a sister. She hasn't had anything easy Marisol!"

"Well I lost the one thing I loved, cheerleading, I was good at it and my father made me quit after that fight. I was great at it actually and it's all Lopez' fault!"

Brittany looked at the girl in front of her sadly, "I'm so sorry that you were forced to give up something you loved, I really am, especially since both you and San were kids when the fight happened, but what you said about Carmen to Santana is what started that fight. You have to take some responsibility for the very unkind, very untrue things you said to San that day."

The tall blonde dancer started to move away from the other Latina, "I think you should go now Marisol. I need to clean up the studio and then lock up for the night. Please don't come back again, I'll make sure you are completely refunded for all the classes."

"The wrong Lopez' died young; it should have been your puta girlfriend! She's always been nothing but a piece of trash and she always will be!" Marisol walked around the bench in the dance studio and got right in Brittany's face, "You don't really think she gave up dick because she's dating you, do you? Please tell me you're not really that stupid? Once a liar and a cheat, always a liar and a cheat!" Marisol scoffed at the hurt look on Brittany's face, "You're just another notch on her bed post, fool! The next one that is going to die with a dick halfway down their throat should be your precious Santana if there's any justice in this world! Oh I'll go alright but I'll be back, I want to be here watching when that piece of mierda gets what's coming to her."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was in the back seat of Quinn's car when they arrived at the dance studio. She heard Quinn gasp and she leaned over the console to see what was going on, "Is that Alvarez' car? Fuck me, if that bitch lays one hand on my girl, I don't care if I sit for a month, I will kick her fucking ass!"

The blonde hissed at her friend, "Calm down S, it's you she is always trying to hurt, not Brittany!"

Rachel piped up saying the most untactful thing she could think of as usual, "Certainly Santana, she would much prefer to be making love to your girlfriend than hitting her!"

The blonde rolled her green and gold eyes at her girlfriend in irritation as a low growl was heard emanating from the backseat!

"Let me the fuck out of this car this minute!" Santana said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Not until you calm the fuck down!" Quinn said in an equally dangerous tone, "Let Rachel go in and talk to Brittany. She can signal us if she needs us!"

"Me?" The brunette singer squeaked, "Why don't we just call Britt?"

Quinn shook her head quickly, "She always turns her phone off during class, that won't work. It has to be you Rachel!"

The girls continued their rather heated discussion.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Back in the studio, "Oh I'll go alright but I'll be back, I want to be here watching when that piece of mierda gets what's coming to her."**_

The words were no sooner out of Marisol Alvarez' mouth when a loud crack was heard echoing around the studio. The tall blonde and the shorter Latina stared at each other in shock.

Brittany stared at the reddening handprint on Marisol's face as Marisol slowly raised her hand in shock to her face, "You hit me, you fucking bitch, you hit me!"

The tall blonde came out of her haze as her face flushed deep red both from shame and anger, "I'll do more than that if you don't get the FUCK out of my dance studio! NOBODY talks about my girlfriend like that, NOBODY!" Brittany started to advance on the startled girl as she backed out of the studio.

Marisol stopped in her tracks as if suddenly realizing who she was, "Nobody hits me and lives to tell about it!" She swung at Brittany but the dancer just grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She grabbed a handful of Marisol's hair with her other hand twisted it tightly and marched them both towards the front door. Brittany was beyond angry, she finally had a glimpse of rage and Santana was right, it could be exhilarating.

The previously gentle ethereal blonde pushed the front door open with her foot and threw Marisol out the door and into the parking lot. The other Latina skidded to a stop on her hands and knees skinning them both in the process.

Brittany stood at the door regally with both hands on her hips, "That is just a small taste of the ass kicking you will get if you EVER come around here or near my girlfriend again! The only trash around here Marisol Alvarez is you and I just took it out!"

Dusting off both her hands, the blonde walked back into the studio without giving Marisol Alvarez another glance.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"WHAT" Rachel stuttered.

"THE FUCK" Quinn added.

"JUST HAPPENED?" Santana finished more than a little shocked but rather turned on by what she just saw. Dominant Brittany was a complete turn on!

The diva recovered first, "I would have to say that it appears that Britt just kicked Marisol Alvarez' butt and quite handily it would seem!"

Santana grumbled, "Thank you Captain Obvious!" The trio watched Marisol get up and get in her car and drive off in a hurry, "Quinn! Please! Let me out of this car!"

The three friends got out of the car just as the tall blonde exited the dance studio. Brittany stood there with her mouth open looking like a small child who just got caught stealing sweets from her mother's purse.

"H hhh iii guys!" She said nervously lifting her hand in a feeble wave hoping Marisol left before they had gotten there. The blonde looked at the shocked faces of her friends and realized they had most likely seen everything.

She walked towards their car and leaned over and gently kissed a still shocked Santana on the lips.

Santana muttered, "We were going to surprise you and see if you wanted to go to the movies."

The dancer looked at her friends and said cheerfully, "Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun! We haven't done that for a while!"

She pushed past Santana and climbed into the back seat of Quinn's car. The other three looked at each other questioningly and followed Brittany into the car.

The drove to the mall in complete silence, ignoring the large elephant in the room, until Rachel who had been squirming with curiosity couldn't stand it anymore, "Brittany did you just kick Marisol Alvarez' butt?" She turned in her seat to glance at her friend's face.

Quinn looked in the rear view mirror and Santana turned in her seat as well, anxious to find out what had happened.

"I asked her to leave; she wouldn't, so I merely escorted her out of the studio." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly looking at Quinn's face in the rear view mirror. She saw the blonde eyebrow shoot to her hairline and quickly looked away.

Santana was staring at her girlfriends face, "Not what it looked like babe, it totally looked like a fight and you won!"

Brittany sighed, "I had to escort her out a little more forcefully than I would have preferred." The dancer tried again hoping everyone would just leave it alone.

The car was silent for a few minutes more until Rachel spoke up again, "So how exactly is forcefully escorting someone from the premises different from a fight Brittany?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at Brittany's predicament. She looked in the rear view mirror again and saw the blonde in the backseat flush a deep red. She really should stop this but it was rather fun watching her tall friend squirm under Rachel's persistence, it was usually her in the diva's spotlight.

Rachel turned in indignation and looked at Brittany, "Because Brittany S. Pierce, for the life of me I can't see a difference and if that is the case, then I think you should be in trouble as well! I distinctly remember getting punished rather painfully for the exact same thing! I also imagine Santana might have something to say about this as well!"

Santana looked flustered and said quickly, "I got nothing to say about it!"

Quinn looked at Rachel in shock and hissed, "Rachel, stop! This is not your business!"

Brittany just sat there in shock with her big blue eyes open wide in shock.

The car pulled into a fast food restaurant and Quinn put it into park, "Brittany I'm sorry, Rachel you need to drop this now!" She said forcefully to her girlfriend.

"I beg to differ Quinn unless you are telling me that there is one set of rules for the blondes and quite another for the brunettes! I think Brittany is owed a spanking! Don't get me wrong, I am actually quite glad that you finally taught that horrible girl a lesson but it's not fair that Santana and I got in trouble and you do not! It's really all a matter of justice! I mean fair is fair!"

Quinn banged her head back against the driver's seat; she was never going to hear the end of this now. Rachel was like a dog with a bone, at the minimum this was going to lead to a big fight.

Green gold eyes met crystal blue in the rear view mirror and glared at her friend.

Brittany read the message in Quinn's eyes and sighed, "You're right Rachel and I am sorry to both you and Santana! I underestimated how difficult it would be to resist slapping that bitch in her mouth."

The other three girls in the car stared at Brittany in shock rarely seeing the angry side of the blonde and this being only one in a handful of times they had heard her curse.

Santana just wanted to take her lover home and tear her clothes off. She didn't care about justice, she was glad Brittany took care of Marisol. The Latina was just sorry she hadn't seen more of it. She was turned on beyond belief right now.

Quinn cleared her throat, "So Brittany, where are we going?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Brittany are you really sure about this? I mean, Rachel will calm down eventually." Quinn said compassionately.

The tall blonde just scoffed, "You have met your girlfriend before? Rachel Barbra Berry! She is not going to just get over this, besides, like it or not she is right! I broke the rules, so I pay the price!"

Hazel eyes looked down at the tall blonde currently draped over her lap. Taking in the pale skin beneath her sheer panties, "Why do I have to do it?" she whined.

The dancer sounded aggravated, "You're the only other top I know, do you really think I want to be in this position? Can we please just quit talking and get this over with?"

Quinn planted a hard swat to her panty clad rear, "Watch the attitude B! This is going to be for real you know! I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"Sorry Quinn, I'm nervous, it's just been a long time since I've been in this position!" She said shakily.

Taking a deep calming breath Quinn started, "So why are you about to be spanked Brittany?" She put her fingers in the dancer's panties and slowly lowered them to mid-thigh. She wrapped her leg around her friend's long muscular legs and looked over at the paddle next to her on the bed in resignation.

Sighing, both blondes thought this was not how this evening was supposed to go.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat downstairs on her loveseat glaring at the diva who was pretending to be watching the television. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed and one foot was bouncing up and down.

"Santana, would you mind telling me just why you are looking at me like that?" Rachel finally turned to acknowledge the Latina.

"I should be upstairs with my girl ripping her clothes off and getting down with my sexytimes and getting my mack on but you had to go off on some fair is fair bullshit!" The Latina grumbled, "Now tonight is off because she will be going to bed early after! Do you not seriously understand how hot it was that Britt kicked Marisol's ass?" She finished with a whine.

The diva jumped up and was about to start a rant about fairness. Santana jumped up and got toe to toe with Rachel when they heard the unmistakable sound of wood cracking against a bare backside and a loud cry from Brittany.

Both Rachel and Santana swung their heads towards the stairs and slowly turned to look at each other, "Oh shit, that's the paddle!" The Latina said quietly.

"I hate that thing! Rachel whispered back, "It hurts the whole day after."

They both stood and listened uncomfortably for a minute.

Rachel swallowed, "I'm sorry San, I should have just kept my big mouth shut!"

Santana glanced at the remorseful diva, "Well, it's not like you were completely wrong Rachel. No fighting is a big rule; I just didn't think it would be Brittany Pierce who broke it."

Rachel smiled softly, "You know there is a lot to say about aftercare you know. A little lotion, some cuddling, it can be quite satisfying to be the comforter not just the comfortee!"

Santana looked over at Rachel like she was crazy, "Is comfortee a real word even?"

Rachel stamped her foot, "You know what I mean!"

"Comforting and cuddling could be fun!" Santana allowed.

"Ok, I know this is terrible of me but do you think we can get Quinn to break a big rule sometime soon? I'm always the one in trouble, it really seems very unfair!"

Santana laughed a little and grinned at the tiny diva.

The two brunettes grimaced and shuddered at another loud crack and cry from upstairs, very glad that it wasn't them in trouble for once.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked it!**_


End file.
